A Prank Gone Wrong
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: Roxas pulls a prank on Vexen. But when Vexen gets sick and tired of these games he gives Roxas a potion. What will happen after Roxas drinks this potion? What happens will shock the Organization to death. Can he return back to normal? Read and find out.
1. The Begining of This Mess

Roxas leaves the lab. And hides behind a corner.

"Roxas did you plant the charges?" Axel asks looking at his blonde haired friend.

"Yep their all set. Now when Vexen enters his lab. BOOM! Lab pieces everywhere."

"I can't believe this was your idea."

"Yeah it just came to me. That's all."

"Shut up here he comes!"

Vexen walks down the hall. He gets his key out and unlocks his door. The one that Roxas unlocked and then locked again. He opens the door and.......BOOM!!!

"Hahahah!!!" They both laugh almost in unison.

Vexen's hair is stuck back and it looks almost like Axel's hair. He's covered in ash from head to toe. "Axel! Roxas! When I find you two! You'll rue this day I swear!"

"Come on Roxas lets blow this popsicle stand."

"Okay, hey lets go grab some sea salt ice cream." They then leave to go to Twilight Town.

"Hmmm if I dust the lab for finger prints maybe I'll find the culprit or culprits as I should say."

He dusts his whole lab until he finds the trip wire. He puts it under his microscope and looks at the finger prints. "Roxas you'll regret this."

Vexen's POV

He makes a potion of some sort and puts a label on it. "This should make him ever regret messing with me! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Man I really should stop talking to myself." He walks to Demyx's room to find the young mullet haired boy listening to his ipod.

"Oh hey Vexen. What's up?"

"Will you give this potion to Roxas. But, DO NOT SAY IT"S FROM ME! Got it."

"Yeah sure." Demyx scratches his head.

"What do I want from you?"

"Give this to Roxas. Don't say it's from you. Got it!"

"Good now go."

"Okay Vex."

"It's VEXEN!"

"Okay Vexen," he walked down the halls until he got to Roxas's room. He wasn't their so he wrote a note. Which was put on top of the bottle.

Dear Roxas, here is a yummy in the tummy drink I bought for you. Have a swig. Luv your bud bud Demmy!

He exits the room and heads back to his own room. To listen to his songs.

Roxas's POV

"Bye Axel and thanks for the ice cream."

"No prob."

He walks to his room and finds a bottle. He reads the note. "Aw Demyx that's really cool of you to do." He drinks the potion and gets ready for bed.

"Man I, I don't feel to good. I wonder what was in that."

After taking a shower, putting on his night, night pants and reading a little bit of his book. He gets under his sheets and slowly falls asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise that future chapters will be longer. But I hope you will continue to stay with the story. Even though the first chapter was short and probably sucked. Please R+R!**


	2. Roxas Your a

"Oh Roxas, Roxas." Axel walked into his room looking for him. "Are you in your.....bathroom! Come on where are you. I know, your under the.....cover? Why hello little thing, aren't you cute as a button. Wait a minute Roxas's pants are in his bed but instead I find a....BABY ROXAS!" He picks the child up to examine him closely.

The child was about a year old but he couldn't walk or talk. His eyes were a aqua blue and his hair was like his older self. Dirty blonde hair covered his head but it wasn't spiky, well not yet anyway. It was all pushed to the side and every time Axel would push it the other way it would spring back to its original position.

"Yep your Roxas alright. Do you remember who I am?" Roxas poked him on his nose. "Come on, can you say Ax-el?" He sneezes on his face. "You must be hungry lets go boy."

He leaves the room and walks down to the kitchen. He opens the fridge to find no milk. "Hmmm." He walks back up the hall to Larxene's room. He opens the door, well more liked kicked the door in.

"Hey Larxene wanna do me a favor?"

"What is it Axel?"

"Will you feed him."

"Ummm how can I feed him?"

"It's called breast-feeding."

"No I don't do the whole feeding thing. Who's the kid anyway?"

"Roxas."

"Okay you need to stop obsessing with that kid."

"Im not. It really is Roxas."

Larxene walks over and snatches the kid away from Axel. "Okay kid if your Roxas. Then do something to prove it." Roxas spits on her. "Yeah your Roxas. Just be glad that im taking a shower today. Well thanks for the kid Axel but..."

"Come on Larxene you have to help me take care of him. Come to the store with me and help me pick some crap out for him."

"Why should I? This brat made my life hell when he was fifteen."

"I'll do what ever you want for a week but only until he gets better or something."

"Fine." She writes a note and hangs it on the door. "Don't worry Axel I didn't mention that he wasn't.........normal."

"Okay come on then."

"Im not dressed yet moron."

"Fine go get dressed and I'll keep him entertained. Roxas that's not your mom though she will be playing the motherly roll. Im so, so sorry." After thirty minutes of 'entertaining' him Larxene comes out of her bathroom.

"Lets go!"

The poof to a store and they go in together. "Now lets see it says that the baby section is in isle five Larxene."

"Okay then lets go."

They walk into the isle to find happy couples with children or are about to have children shopping for clothes, food and toys.

"What size is this little brat? I mean he's wearing an Organization coat that we cut for him."

"Try a size five." Axel said looking at the petite child. "He can grow into it if it's to big."

"Fine, put him in this. And these can be his spares. And for toys can he play with his keyblade?"

"No he can't, he can play with. Hey doesn't Namine have some stuffed animals that he can play with."

"Yeah Marluxia gave them to her. Now all we have to get is food." Roxas starts to cry.

"Why, why is he crying?" They say in unison.

"Larxene you scared him!"

"WHAT! You're the one who said he wouldn't cry. And you stop crying right now. As number XII of the Organization I say shut up!"

"Larxene your making a scene."

"Because I don't know what to do!"

"Try singing to him."

"Okay fine." She begins to sing. _"Rock a by nobody on the treetop. When Kingdom Hearts blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks the cradle will fall. And down will come nobody cradle in all. Nobody is drowsing cosy and fair. Mother sits near in her rocking chair. Forward and back the cradle she swings. And though nobody sleeps he hears what she sings. From the high rooftops down to the sea. No one's as dear as nobody to me. Wee little fingers eyes wide and bright. Now sound asleep until morning light."_

Roxas fell right asleep in Axel's arms. "Here Larxene you better take him."

"Oh okay. You know what Roxas you need to be the Superior's problem."

After thirty minutes of Larxene holding Roxas. Axel finally came back.

"I already bought this crap so lets go home."

"Lets." They then poof back to the castle.

_AT THE MEETING_

"Where are number VIII, XII and XIII?" Xemnas asked.

"Superior we should poof them here."

"Good idea Saix." He poofs them into the room and all eyes stare at Roxas.

"Larxene what is that?"

"A baby."

"Yes but who's is it."

"It's umm how shall I say this. It's Roxas."

"WHAT! You give me this child right now!"

"Fine, but who will take of him?"

"Everyone will except for Axel. We don't want another Axel in the house."

"Jerk." Axel said under his breath.

"The teams will be Larxene and Vexen, Marluxia and Saix, Luxord and Xaldin, Demyx and Zexion, Lexaeus and Xigbar, and then theirs me. He has to act the same whenever he gets back to normal. Got it. And who did this, what happened to him?"

"It was Vexen!" Demyx screamed.

"Shut up Demyx."

"Is this true number IV?"

"Yes but it was suppose to make him sick with a cold, not this."

"How long was it supposed to last?"

"Twenty-eight days."

"So will he turn back to normal after twenty-eight days."

"Yes."

"Then it is settled every team will take care of him for two days. Then they will pass him onto the next team. I will take care of him first so all of you are dismissed."

"Wait Superior what was the real meeting for?" Saix asked.

"How Kingdom Hearts was coming along. So all of you are dismissed."

Everyone walks out of the room with their partner. Except for Xemnas he sits their and sighs. "What are we going to do with you Roxas."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Now the good chapters are coming so be patient everyone. The first two were for you to understand the story the big plot makers so yeah. R+R!**


	3. Age 1

_Day 1,_ _Age 1_

Xemnas poofed into his room and started to stare into the child's eyes. Roxas off course never liking Xemnas coughed on him. "Thank you so much for that. Don't worry you'll return to your normal self. It'll just take some time. But first we need to teach you how to walk." He put him on the floor. "Now Roxas, walk to me!" He falls to the floor.

"Huh your not a quick learner are you? Hm." He walks over to his mini fridge and finds some soda in the fridge. He puts it on the floor. "You want some soda Roxas. Yesss come get the nice refreshing soda." Roxas pushes himself off the floor and up onto his feet. He starts off slow but quickly picks up speed. After making it to the soda he picks it up and bites it. Trying to get the sweet flavored drink inside.

"Excellent Roxas. But can you do it again?" He puts Roxas out into the hall and he goes back in his room. Roxas comes running full speed not even tripping or stumbling. "Wow when you want something you become a quick learner." He takes the soda and pours it into a glass. He hands it to Roxas. "Here your reward for learning how to walk. But please don't spill it." The younger Roxas snatches it out of his hand and drinks it all in a good sip. He hands him back the glass.

"Very good, at least you know how to drink. But these clothes that they bought you. Yuck! Talk about nasty. Here take this coat, it's child's size but you'll grow into it. Until then you'll have to deal with it being a little loose." He then puts baby pins in the coat to make it as fitting as possible.

"I know I can teach you how to talk. Okay can you say 'Superior' come on say it." Roxas sat quietly not answering. "Can you say anything."

"Axel."

"Dear Kingdom Hearts help us all."

"Axel!"

"No Roxas you can't see Axel."

Roxas starts to whimper. After awhile of whimpering he puts on a puppy dog face. "No Roxas that will not work with me." Roxas knowing better than to push his luck stopped.

"Well goodness me look at the time! It's time for you to go to bed. Come on up in the bed."

Roxas not wanting to but knew he had to climbed in the bed. Xemnas climbed in bed after Roxas and quickly fell asleep. Roxas seeking his chance to escape climbed out of bed and went out of the door. He wondered the dark hall until he recognized Axel's voice. He walked into the room to find the red head staring at him.

"AXEL!!!"

"Why hello Roxas. Aren't you supposed to be with Xemmy?" Roxas made a yuck face which made him laugh. "Okay, okay let me guess. He put you to bed." Roxas nodded. "And he put you in his bed." Again the blonde nodded. "Yeah I woulda ran too. But that's okay, you can sleep in my room. Would ya like that?" Roxas jumped up and down in glee. And tried to climb into the bed. "Okay hold up. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Axel then got on the floor and slept on the plain while carpet while Roxas slept in his bed.

_Day 2, Age 1_

Xemnas woke up and was about to say good morning to Roxas but was greeted by an empty space. "OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS WHERE'S ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!! He about trashed his room looking for him but was greeted by a young blonde staring at him through the doorway. "Roxas where have you been?" The blonde looked at him like he was crazy. "Come on lets go get breakfast."

He picked him up which Roxas did not like at all but dealt with it until they made it to the kitchen. Roxas was set down into a highchair and then a bib was put around his neck. Roxas just sat their with a 'I hate this' look on his face.

"Hello number VII."

"Hello Superior and how are you this morning?"

"Like always can't feel a thing. What's for breakfast this morning?"

"Bacon and eggs. But I don't know what he'll eat."

"What everyone else is having. He's not a newborn."

"Okay then here," he places a plate down in front of Roxas. "You'll enjoy this."

"Good morning Zexy and Superior. Mmm smells good."

"AXEL!!!"

"ROXY!! How are you?" He giggled in delight to see his friend. He picked up his arms saying 'pick me up.' "Aw he likes me, alright here we g..."

"No Axel you are not taking care of him."

"And why not?" Roxas picked up a piece of bacon and watched the argument.

"Because he has to turn out the exact way he was. And with you he'll be like a mini Axel."

"But look how happy I make him. You make him emo." He said crossing his arms.

"Axel leave. You are not to see him."

"But why ca....."

"Zexion hand him his breakfast."

"Here Axel."

"You'll regret this Mansex." He storms out of the kitchen with his food.

Roxas's face fell with sadness. He had finished his breakfast but now he had nothing to do. Xemnas picked him up forgetting that he could walk and took him outside. "Here number XIII why don't you go play in Marluxia's garden." Roxas ran away from the Superior only to sit on the ground where he was hidden by flowers.

He looked around for something to do but couldn't find anything. He sat in the garden for a good hour while Xemnas talked with Saix every now and then checking to make sure Roxas was in sight. A thought crossed his mind. If he left the garden to go find Axel maybe he wouldn't be bored anymore. He quickly ran up the steps to go into the castle but Xemnas caught him.

"Where do you think your going kid." He picks him up and puts him inside. The rest of that day was like that. Roxas trying to run off but was quickly caught by Xemnas. By dinner time Xemnas had left Roxas in his highchair so he could eat while he ran some errands. Roxas quickly ate and climbed out of his highchair. But was caught by Zexion.

"Roxas I know your bored but just think tomorrow morning you get to be with Xigbar and Lexaeus. I mean that's not bad is it." Roxas just huffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on and then you'll be with me and Demyx. So just cheer up Roxas." Zexion carried him to Roxas's room and put him in bed. He then walked out and left the door slightly cracked. Roxas knowing all eyes would be watching him just sat in bed. Until he heard a certain voice.

"Hey Roxas how ya been holding up."

"Axel."

"You need to learn more than just my name. Do you know your name?"

"Ro...as....Rock-ass."

"No not Rock-ass Roxas."

"Roxas. Roxas!"

"Good, now you my name and your name. Sigh I wish we could do more stuff together but Xemnas is being a meany face. But don't worry when you get a little older like I don't know age six or seven their won't be eyes drilling holes in the back of your head. And then it can be just me and you! Right Roxas!"

"Axel and Roxas."

"Yeah sure, now listen Xemnas is gonna come back soon so fall asleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay."

"O..kay."

"Good, now good night little buddy." Roxas gave Axel a hug before he left his room. After that Roxas snuggled up in his sheets and watched Axel go. He then fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay it was kinda hard to write this chapter because Xemnas is the person who is going to watch over him like a hawk. But it will be easier to write when he gets a little older.**


	4. Age 2

_Day 3, Age 2_

Roxas awoke with two men watching him sleep. He was dazed but quickly recognized them. Xigbar and Lexaeus and he then quickly remembered what Zexion had told him.

"_Just think tomorrow you'll be with Xigbar and Lexaeus. That's not a bad thing right?"_

Xigbar quickly picks the young Roxas up and sets him on the floor. "Well look at you. You sure have changed sense I last saw you. But not by much."

And he was right. Roxas was taller now, but not even by a foot. His hair had grown longer, but it still wasn't spiky. It still kinda swerved to the side. And he had a teeth, but he was still missing a few.

"Well come on little dude I heard you could talk. Say my name, say 'Xig-bar' and make sure you get it right." He said this staring at Roxas on eye level.

"Xigbarel, Xigrawr....."

"Xigbar he's having trouble saying your name. Just let him call you Xiggy."

"Sure Lexaeus, and what's he gonna call you?"

Lexaeus bent down to look at Roxas on eye level. "Roxas you can call me Lexy and him Xiggy. Can you say those names?"

Roxas stared into his eyes. "Xig-y and Lex-ie. Xiggy and Lexy!" After saying those names he felt proud of himself, at least he could talk a little better. After grinning a huge smile of accomplishment he was being dragged out of his room. They took him into the kitchen and placed him into a chair.

"Here Roxas have some cereal. It's coco puffs, so enjoy!" Xigbar said placing the bowl in front of him.

Roxas placed the spoon into his cereal and tried his best to balance the cereal on the spoon. It took him awhile to get the hang of it, but after a couple of tries and a couple of flings he got it. As he ate his cereal, Xigbar was drinking mountain dew and Lexaeus was reading the newspaper. He finished his cereal and his glass of milk and was ready to start the day. Xigbar decided to take him to Namine's room.

He opened the door into Namine's room and stepped inside to watch him play with the young blonde. After seeing that he could be playful in a non-hyper way, he decided that he would get out his book and read a little.

"Roxas do you wanna draw with me?" Namine asked in a sweet, caring tone.

"Yes pwease Namy."

Namine pulled out a chair and put it next to hers. She grabbed her box of crayons and few pieces of paper. She then walked over to Roxas and picked him up, quickly setting him down in the extra chair.

"Okay Roxas, draw whatever you like!"

"Okay Namy." He grabbed a black crayon and started to draw.

Namine who had stared drawing a peaceful meadow stopped drawing to watch Roxas. He couldn't draw well, but you could at least tell what he was drawing. He had drawn thirteen black lines. Each one of them having colorful, yet spot on hair color. After that he started to draw the facial expressions. Some of them were scolding and some of them were sad. Only two of them smiling. One of them having bright red hair, the other having spiky blonde hair. After drawing that he drew a girl with long blonde hair with a white dress on. He drew her next to him and Axel. She was smiling.

"Roxas who are these people?" She said wanting to know how he would describe each of them.

He pointed to them from one to thirteen. "Xemmnasesy, Xiggy, Waldin, Rexen, Lexy, Zexy, Puppy, Axel, Demmy, Luxword, Marlwosa, Larxy and me! Then that's you."

"That's a very good drawing Roxas." He smiles brightly at her after hearing the complement.

"Okay Roxas, lets go hang out with Lexaeus." Xigbar said stretching.

"Okay, bye Namy."

"Bye Roxas and come up anytime."

"Okay!"

Xigbar walks over and grabs his hand. He literally dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. They passed members who were busy at work, while other were relaxing and chatting about what they were going to do today. Roxas's big aqua blue eyes were wandering through the sights of the castle. Looking at members who were in wonder of Roxas and others who could care a less. Xigbar who was dragged into a conversation by Xaldin and Luxord had let go of Roxas's hand. Roxas stood their knowing that Xigbar couldn't help being caught up in the conversation. He stood their for a minute or two until he heard a strange sound.

He walked past members until he found the sound. It was Demyx playing his sitar. He walked onto the balcony watching the young sitarist play a soothing melody. He walked closer and closer until he was up close to the instrument.

"Hey their Roxas! What are you doing dude!?"

The blonde didn't answer as he was staring deeply into the sitar.

"Oh, you like my sitar do you." He plays a few notes while watching Roxas giggle. "Hey! You do like my playing. When you were older you didn't pay much attention, but now you love it. Here pluck this string." Roxas did as he was told and listened to the sitar hum a note. He plucked more and more strings listening to the hum go higher and lower.

While Demyx and Roxas have a music lesson, Xigbar quickly exits the conversation to find that his proteaceae had left him. "Ugh Roxas when I find you im gonna kill you." He runs through the castle trying to find Roxas. He hears Demyx playing. "Maybe Demyx would know where he is." He goes onto the balcony to find Roxas with him.

"Ugh, DEMYX IM GONNA KILL YOU! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL HIM WHEN IT IS MY DAY TO WATCH HIM! I COULDA BEEN TURNED INTO A DUSK, CAUSE OF YOU!"

"I didn't steal him Xiggy, he just walked to me I, I swear."

"Come with me."

"Okay but what happened to Lexaeus."

"He had a mission and not you, him! Now Roxas we're gonna go get something to eat. You can hang around him when it's his turn to watch you."

"Im, im sorry Xiggy." Tears start to form in Roxas's eyes.

"Now, now don't cry. It's okay um lets go see if um Lexy is back!"

"Okay."

Once again Xigbar is walking with Roxas down the halls of the castle. But this time Xigbar wasn't dragging him along. He was carrying him for Roxas was sad, so to cheer him up this is what he did. They went down into the living room to find Lexaeus napping on the couch.

He plops the kid onto his stomach. "Hey you were gone all day. Now help me watch him, he's not as easy to watch as you think."

"Okay. But im kinda worn out, I promise tomorrow you can relax a little while I watch him. And the next time that we have him we'll watch him together."

"Fine, now what is he supposed to do though."

"He can watch t.v. for a little bit. It never hurt nobody."

"Your right." He puts Roxas on the floor and takes Roxas's seat on the couch. He turns on the t.v. to find that Clifford is on. Ever sense Xaldin had complained that their weren't any channels, Xemnas had made sure to hot wire it so that they have of half the worlds channels.

Roxas sat and watched the show without a hassle. For the big red dog had caught his attention. He liked the dogs for they were different in size, shape and personality. But the red one was his favorite. Until he saw some red hair walk by. It was Axel but before he could get up to greet him Larxene stepped into the room.

"Hello boys and thing. It's my turn to watch t.v. for my show are on. Now move!" She went over to the t.v. and changed it to her shows.

"Oh come on Larxene, let Roxas watch Clifford."

"No, Lexaeus you know the rule I get to watch my shows on Mondays and Fridays for 7pm to 10pm."

"Why can't you watch it on another t.v." Lexaeus asked not wanting to move.

"Because this is where I want to watch them and I always watch them here now move."

Roxas, Xigbar and Lexaeus get up and move downstairs to another t.v. where they continued to watch Clifford.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hello Axel. Nothing much just relaxing while Roxas is watching Clifford." Lexaeus said.

"Wow, didn't even know we had that channel Lexaeus. Well you guys missed dinner."

"WHAT! Ugh I knew I was forgetting something." Xigbar screamed.

"It's okay Xigbar, it was just salad for dinner sense know one was really hungry. Your food is in the fridge. And this bowl is for Roxas."

"Oh, so you can bring him his food and we have to get our own."

"Yes, now go."

Xigbar follows Lexaeus to the dinning hall. Axel gets on the floor and hands the bowl of salad to Roxas.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Roxas seeing the food quickly grabs the salad and scarfs it down. "That good huh? Well I wouldn't blame you. Zexion always makes a good meal. So you got older did ya, well your almost old enough to be your old self again. It's pretty late though, so why don't you just fall asleep in here."

"But it's scary down here Axel."

"Well, I know you wouldn't make it to your room cause your already yawning. And Xemnas doesn't want you to go into a portal, for it attracts the dusks. So why don't I stay down here with ya?"

"Yeah!"

Roxas climbs into Axel's lap and watches a little more of t.v. and before Axel even knew it, Roxas had fallen asleep in Axel's lap.

_Day 4, Age 2_

When Axel, Roxas, Xigbar and Lexaeus awoke it was 3pm. Xigbar and Lexaeus had fallen asleep in the dinning room, while Axel had fallen asleep with Roxas in his lap. Axel had gotten up and went to go start his day for he knew that Xemnas would be making sure that he wasn't around Roxas.

"Bye buddy."

When Roxas woke up Lexaeus as staring at him. "Hi Lexy!"

"Hi Roxas, now Xiggy won't be with us today. But that still doesn't mean that we can't have fun."

"Okay, what we doing today."

"We're gonna play outside and the first game that we're gonna play is tag."

Roxas simply nodded and followed Lexaeus to the backyard. The backyard was pretty big. Flowers everywhere, a lot of space and even a hammock. Lexaeus ran into the yard. Roxas knew that he was it.

Roxas ran after him and tagged him after a good minute or two. Then Lexaeus had to tag him. Lexaeus would always yell at him. "Your just to fast Roxas!" They played this game for hours when every now and then they would take a break. By the time they had gotten tired it was 7:30pm. Lexaeus had packed some sandwiches into his bag and handed one to Roxas. Roxas quickly devoured it. Roxas having played all day and feeling funny had fallen asleep in a matter of minutes on the ground.

Lexaeus took him into Roxas's room and closed the door. He wondered if the potion tired him out easily for he was drowsy that whole day. But shook it off for he could now relax a little himself for Roxas was Zexion and Demyx's problem now.


	5. Age 3

_Day 5, Age 3_

"HEY!!!!! ROXAS WAKE UP!!!" Roxas opens his eyes to see a hyperactive blonde mullet haired boy right in his face. And a grayish, blueish haired boy in the doorway. Zexion and Demyx were to take care of him today. He got out of bed and gave a big stretch with a yawn to the two boys in his room. But something was on his mind.

"Demmy, Zexy, do I.....do I wook any different?"

"Well your taller, you have all of your baby teeth, your hair is longer and congratulations you've gotten your first spike." Zexion said in a non-emotional tone.

Roxas but his hand up on his head and he felt one little spike sticking out of his head. And it wasn't a little spike either, it was on of the bigger spikes. He went over to his mirror and looked at himself. "Zexy I wook weird."

"Oh no you don't and it doesn't even matter. Demyx tell him what we're doing today."

"We. Are. Going. SWIMMING!"

"But I don't know how to swim and me got no suit either."

"But you knew how to swim when you were older so you have to learn. And we bought you some trunks, now come on and get these on." Demyx said in a expressing tone.

"Otay Dem. But wait I did?"

"Yeah, Zexy what's wrong with him. Why doesn't he remember."

"Hmm, it must be the potion. He can remember who we are but he can't remember his life experiences. Vexen said their were a few side effects. But he said they would go away when he returned to normal."

"Okay now dude go get these on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Otay!" Roxas closes the door and pulls off his coat. Which stinks from not having another coat. He then pulls on his swimming trunks and opens the door. "Here this needs to be washened

cause it nasty." Demyx puts them in the hamper in Marluxia's room and they walk to the pool in their yard.

Demyx and Zexion being closer, take off their Organization coats to be in their trunks. Demyx's trunks are an aqua blue with a white strip around the bottom of each pant leg. Zexion's trunks are a dark purple with black fire coming from each pant leg. And Roxas's trunks are plain black. Demyx jumps into the pool, causing a wave, which got Roxas and Zexion wet.

"Come on Roxas the waters great!"

"Demyx he's scared to jump in." Zexion said as he climbed into the pool. "Come on just come in we won't let you drown."

"Yeah and I can control water so your extra safe with me!"

Roxas got into the pool using the ladder that Zexion had used. Zexion was holding onto him making sure that he wouldn't fall beneath the waters surface. Demyx moved close to Zexion.

"Okay Roxas move you arms and legs like this."

Roxas watched Demyx mimicking Demyx's every move while Zexion held onto his sides. Once he got the hang of it he stopped.

"Good. Now can you swim to me."

Zexion holds onto him while he swims to Demyx. He makes it to Demyx and he's not even out of breath. Zexion then comes up with a hypothesis.

"Okay I think your remembering how to swim. For no three year old could not be out of breath by now. So why don't you try swimming buy yourself. If anything happens we will save you. We promise."

"Otay." After Roxas said that he began to swim like an natural. He got over how nervous he was and became better. He stopped and smiled at Zexion and Demyx with a big grin.

"Hm, now you and Demyx go have fun. Im done with the pool."

"Okay! Come on Roxas lets eat."

They took a seat and they ate their spaghetti. Roxas not having the terrible two's has the terrible three's. He starts a food fight with Demyx. Food is flying everywhere splattering against the castle walls and all over each other. Zexion hearing the commotion decides to walk outside to see what was causing this disruption of his reading.

"DEMYX! ROXAS! QUIT THROWING FOOD!" But Zexion was quickly hit in the face by a handful of spaghetti. "Demyx clean up this mess! Roxas you have to take a bath."

He grabs Roxas and puts him in the bathtub. Luckily Roxas cleaned himself off so Zexion just read a book in their to make sure that he behaved. It was time to go to bed by that time and Zexion was going to punish him for making the castle walls have an orangish glow to them. Roxas got into his bed and got covered up by Demyx. Demyx played him a soothing tune on his sitar and before Roxas had fallen asleep said.

"Don't worry it's okay to have a little fun. When you get older we'll have more fun like this, so don't lose that quality. Goodnight Roxas."

_Day 6, Age 3_

Roxas awoke with a book in his face and with Zexion looking at him. He sits up and looks at him with a confused look.

"Roxas, Xemnas is very displeased with you for yesterday's actions. So he told me to punish you and sense I do know that you didn't mean to I'll give you a lesser punishment."

"How bout non at all."

"You need to have one or I could get turned into a dusk. Now would you rather have spankings or learn how to read? Cause im teaching you how to read."

"Read."

"Thought so, so lets begin. Shall we?"

And for hours he taught Roxas how to read. And by 4pm he knew. But he was bored of being cooped up all day. So he got up and headed towards Axel's room.

"No!" Zexion said grabbing him by the shirt. "We're going to eat so come with me."

After being dragged downstairs he was forced to eat meatloaf for dinner. Zexion literally had to hold him down and shove the food down his throat. Which if you saw would look strange. Everyone in the castle so gathered around or in the kitchen to watch the commotion.

All that you could hear from the castle echoing walls were.

"Roxas you have to eat!"

"No."

"Roxas your gonna be hungry then wander around all night."

"No!"

"It's good for you!"

"NO!"

"Eat it, eat it, eat it."

"No, no, no, no, nooooooooo!"

After a good hour or so Roxas finally decided to cooperate. He didn't hate meatloaf, he just wanted to start a fight. And Zexion knew this, he wasn't stupid. Zexion just got up, took him to bed, read him a story and left the room.

Roxas tried to get out of bed eight times that night. But Zexion stood outside that door waiting for him to try again. He even tried to climb out the window but Zexion just wouldn't allow it. By 3am Roxas went to bed. And Zexion was to tired to move, he just went into Roxas's room and slept on the floor. Axel passed by and thought. 'That's Roxas for you.'

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay it's hard to write ideas because he's so young. By age five he won't be so sheltered and the other members will treat him like they always did. Promise. So R+R!!!**


	6. Age 4

_Day 7, Age 4_

Roxas being older now has to walk to the destination to meet his care takers. He looks in the mirror looking at his older body. His hair isn't very long but he has a few more spikes. About maybe six or seven more. He's lost a few teeth, but he knows that his adult teeth will grow in their. He puts on his coat and walks down into the kitchen.

He finds breakfast already set out on the table. He eats it and looks around him. "It always looks different when I age. I don't know why, but it does."

He then quickly gets up to meet Xaldin and Luxord in the hall outside of the kitchen. They both look at him with almost evil like grin on their face.

"Why hello, Roxas." Luxord says in his brit accent.

"Hello, Luxord and a hello to you too, Xaldin. So what are you two planning on doing with me?"

"Nothing really Superior says your old enough to be let loose for a little bit but we still have to watch you. But first Luxord wants to teach you something."

"And what would that be, huh." Roxas said curious.

"Im gonna teach you how to play, STRIP POKER!"

"Im four, if you haven't realized that."

"He's right Luxord. You can teach him when his older."

"That's fine you can go in a ditch and die while me and Roxas have a super fun day today."

"Fine im gonna go on a mission." Xaldin says in a non-caring tone.

"Good, now come along little bugger."

Luxord takes him into a room wear Xigbar and Demyx were sitting. Roxas's seat has a few books in it so he can see.

"Now you remember how to play poker don'tcha little man?"

"Yeah kinda I could never forget that."

"Good, now lets PLAY!"

Roxas sits and play. After four long hours of playing the only one who still has clothes on is Luxord. Roxas is sitting almost butt naked except for his underwear. Roxas folds his cards down and jumps off the chair.

"Im done. Now if you excuse me im gonna put my clothes back on. And try not to remember what happened here today."

"Oh come one Roxas it was fun."

"No, Luxord it was not, FUN!"

Roxas grabs his clothes and walks out. This house was not very child friendly were they. Open stairs, unfriendly people well nobodies, adult atmosphere. He thinks about when he was older. The memories of his behavior started to come back to him.

"Oh my, did, did I REALLY act like THAT. My gosh I never even acted like a fifteen year old. I acted like a twenty year old."

He just kinda reads a few younger books Zexion had, then kinda watched t.v. and finally ate. A very, very boring day at Organization XIII.

_Day 8, Age 4_

He awakes with dread locks in his face.

"Xaldin what do you want?"

"Ummmmm nothing, ya know just chilling."

"No really, what do you want?"

"Okay, look, Xemnas said that you were getting old enough to well be on your own but he told me to tell you. To try to not play strip poker anymore with Luxord until your older."

"Sure."

Roxas gets up and starts his day. He runs into Axel who was yelling at Luxord for some reason. He stared at him with a face of joy. Wondering what him and Axel could do.

"Hey buddy. Im sorry you had to play strip poker with, Luxord."

"It's okay. So whatcha wanna do today. Huh, huh, huh!?"

"Well what do you wanna do today?"

"I kinda wanted to go get some ice cream."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Axel grabs his hand, then before he knew it he was at Twilight Town. They had the best ice cream their. Axel grabbed them some and they walked into the train station to find three kids walking to the clock tower.

The first kid was a boy. A strong built and kinda messy hair. He was wearing camouflage, with some skulls here and there. The second kid was yet another boy. He was a little fat, and his hair was just as messy looking. He wore a red headband, with a jersey and jeans maybe. The last kid was a girl. Bright green eyes, with brown hair. It kinda stuck out to the side. She wore cargo pants, with an orange top.

"Hey, Roxas, do none of the kids in this town brush their hair?"

"Hey, our hair is messier."

"Yeah your right."

The girl had spotted them and ran over. She looked at Roxas with such caring eyes.

"Why, hello little thing. What's your name?"

"Roxas and this is Axel."

"Aww what cute names. Im Olette, this is Hayner and he's Pence. You guys going to the beach."

Axel stepped into the conversation. "No, we're going to the top of the clock tower. We always go their to eat ice cream."

"That's funny we do too. And don't you think he could like fall or something." Hayner says in a mocking tone.

"No, Roxas knows better than to do that. Stupid."

"STUPID!"

"Hayner, it's okay. So are you like his dad or uncle or what?"

"Pence that's very rude of you. And Hayner stop that tantrum of yours this minute."

"No im his best friend. Just a very big age difference, that's all. So can we have the clock tower for today."

"Well we were gonna eat up their, being the last day of summer and all. But hey your new and I'll do anything for the little kid."

"Thanks kid. Now be good and stop your fit mister."

"HEY!"

Olette and Pence laughed, while, Hayner stomped his feet into the ground. They waved goodbye and ate their ice cream as they walked downhill. Axel had already climbed the clock tower with Roxas on his back. He set Roxas down and told him to be very, very, very careful. They then sat and enjoyed their sea salt ice cream.

"Hey, Roxas do you like being young?"

"No, the castle treats me like im stupid. And theirs nothing for me to do. It sucks being young."

"Well you didn't seem to mind it when you were fifteen."

"At least I was allowed to do things. Now I can't even take a step without being asked 'are you okay?' I hate it!"

"Oh, come on Roxas. You get to feel what it was like being young sense you really don't have any memories of Sora."

"Yeah, but I wish I would have memories instead of experiences."

"But they'll turn into memories. I promise they will."

"Yeah, your right, Axel. The sunset is pretty today."

"It's always pretty in Twilight Town."

"They also have the best ice cream."

"Yep, that they do."

"Sooooo, what made you want to become my friend?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just always wondered that's all. I mean why me."

"Well, I had some friends but never any close ones. They all enter the Organization the same. Either nervous, quiet or unconscious. But you were different. You just walked right in with an 'I don't care' expression. So I started to hang out with you and then we became friends. There, are you happy."

"Yeah, im happy." Roxas gave a big yawn.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"Thanks, Axel."

Axel takes Roxas home and puts him into bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah, a relaxed day at The World That Never Was. Nothing to do but teach the young how to play strip poker and push Roxas on other people. Sigh, such memories. Such awesome, wonderful memories. I know that you wish that you knew how to play strip poker at four. Im kidding silly's. Well see ya!**


	7. Age 5

_Day, 9, Age 5_

Roxas got out of his bed to find petals on it.

"Why, hello my darling little one. How did you sleep. Good I hope!"

"Um hello, Marluxia."

"Hi, Roxas. So how are we today?"

"Ummm, fine I guess. Okay like why is everyone greeting me in my bedroom?"

"Cliche, im guessing, but enough of that. Look at how you've grown. Your adult teeth have come in. Well maybe about four or five of them. And your hair is spiky. But it's kinda short, for the length."

"Okay, Marluxia, im starting to feel uncomfortable."

"Im sorry, it's just weird to see a young child in the Org."

"Again im not very comfortable."

"Come on, I have a FULL day ahead of us."

"Oooookay."

"GREAT, LETS GO!!!!"

They appear in the garden were a picnic was set up. The garden was pretty big for Marluxia's doing. He had put a lot of hard work, blood, sweat and tears into this garden. And everyone was pretty impressed with it, though no one ever admitted it. Marluxia sat down and motioned for Roxas to come over.

"So um what are we doing today."

"Well first we're going to eat, then garden, then eat again and...."

Roxas had trailed off. He was never the gardening type. Or as Axel calls him 'a very feminine guy'. But he didn't know that Marly would set a whole day for his favorite activities. He finally trailed back in when Marluxia keep saying his name.

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas are you their?"

"Um yeah Marly im here. So um we're gardening ALL day."

"Nope I am but you only have to do it for about an hour or two."

"Alright then."

Roxas had eaten his lunch and started to work with Marluxia. The faster he could get this work done the more time he could have to himself. By about 2pm he had finished and was released from his work. He walked back into the castle, with a bored expression. He ran into Demyx in the hallway listening to music.

"Hey, Demyx what's up?"

"Oh what? Oh hey little, Roxas."

"Hey, whatcha listening to?"

"Don't know but the song ROCKS!"

"Wow, well see ya."

"Bye little man!"

Roxas continued to walk until he got to his room. He went over to his bed and just laid down and relaxed. After a few minutes Axel came in. He sat on the bed that the little five year old was relaxing on. He looked around the room.

"Soooooooo, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, you wanna go to Destiny Islands?"

"I was thinking about Twilight Town again, but I don't care where we go."

"I guess Twilight Town again."

"Cool, so um lets go."

Again the arrive in Twilight Town. They sit on top of the clock tower enjoying their ice cream that they had bought with their munny. They sit looking into the bright sunset. A gentle breeze hits them in the face.

"Axel, I wanna be normal again. I want to be fifteen again."

"Well your five so all you have is ten more years to go."

"That makes me feel a lot better."

"Hey, I was only trying to help you numskull."

"I know, but their nothing for me to do anymore."

"Im sorry, Roxas, but theirs nothing I can really do. It's all Vexen's fault."

"Well we did mess with his lab, so it's our fault too."

"Yeah, I guess. But I wish I could have drank the potion to be young. That way you could still be happy. It, it really sucks seeing you sad."

"I know, but I still would be sad, your like what twenty."

"Yep.....HEY ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD!"

"No, im just saying it would have been ten times longer for you to get back to normal."

"I guess your right. But still, it sucks not having you by my side anymore. I always have to hang around Demyx or Marly and sometimes Xigbar."

"Aren't they your friends too." Roxas said eating his ice cream.

"Yeah but Demyx is a little too hyper, Marly, is well okay in ways and Xigbar, is well it's hard to explain with Xigbar."

"Gosh, you make it sound like im your only friend."

"No your not my only friend, it's just you're the only one I can really talk to. That's all."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Are you saying that I only have one friend!?"

He stands up on the edge. One foot almost hanging off.

"No, im only saying......"

"Um Roxas."

".....Don't interrupt me Axel. Im only saying that."

"Roxas!"

"What! Im trying to explain this but you ke....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"ROXAS!!!"

Roxas had slipped from the clock tower and was now falling to the ground. The wind was rushing past the back of his head. His small body plummeting toward the ground. As he realizes what was happening to him, the last thing he could see was Axel holding out his hand, his face shocked with fear, him screaming out his name. Roxas panicking screamed out with all his might.

"AXEL! HELP ME!!!!"

After screaming that with hope that he would live, he braced for impact. And then blanked out.

_Day 10, Age 5_

He woke up to find his window open, with light streaming into his pure white room. He was dazed, but still knew what was happening in his room. He looked over from the window above his bed to the rest of the room to find that all of the Organization members were in his room. He then looked around the rest of his room. Their was needles stuck in his arm. And monitors all around him. He had wondered what had happened but just couldn't remember. No one had realized that he was awake so he stayed quiet to see what everyone was doing.

Over near the door was Xaldin and Lexaeus. They were talking, most likely about him. Near the t.v was Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord and Marluxia. They were watching t.v waiting for something. Standing in the middle of the room was Vexen, Xemnas, Saix and Zexion. Vexen was wearing a doctor like outfit, he was taking care of him. Larxene was near his bookshelf reading some of the books that he had. On his pull out couch was Axel, sleeping. It looked like he hadn't had a shower, he was very messy and dirty. And Namine was sleeping on Marluxia.

It was like the waiting room of a hospital. Vexen then came over to check on him.

"Your awake! How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess."

"Good, good." After hearing that he was awake everyone came over to see the boy. Marly was holding Namine for she was still asleep and Axel was still asleep as well.

"What, what happened to me?"

Larxene stepped forward. "Well you were on the clock tower but you fell. But before you hit the ground Axel was able to catch you. But the impact from you passed onto him, making him fall. He was able to call me on my phone so I got some help and we brought you here."

"Is, is Axel alright? You said he slammed into the ground!"

"He just got a scratch here and there, nothing big. But after we had to put you in the so called 'hospital' and the word got around Namine, Axel and Demyx never left your side. Then the rest of us got dragged into this." Zexion stated.

"Aww come on, you know you all were worried!" Demyx said.

"I guess so." Marluxia said with Namine in his arms.

Saix stepped forward. "You! Be glad that you got hurt. Because we were going to train today! So next time your with me. WE! ARE! TRAINING!"

"Saix don't be so hard on the lad." Xemnas said in his non-emotional tone.

"Come on loves let's get out of here and let Roxas dear rest."

"Alright Luxord but your on to your poker match."

"Good Xigbar, I do love beating you."

"AHHH!"

"Oh shut up you one eyed freak."

"How bout you, you drunken brit."

"Oh, your such a good player."

"I know!"

Everyone left the room except for Axel and Namine. Namine had been laid down in the chair so she could sleep some more.

"This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have complained so much, I wouldn't be hurt, Axel wouldn't have nearly died and everyone else wouldn't feel sorry for me."

"That's not true, Roxas."

"N..Namine! How long have you been up!?"

"Oh right before you said it's all my fault. But you shouldn't feel sorry fo yourself."

"But it was my fault!"

"Oh, Roxas," she said grabbing his hands. "No one blames you. I don't, the only person who blames someone is, Axel."

"Axel?"

"He blames himself. For letting you fall and almost die. He thinks that he shouldn't have brought you to the clock tower."

"But it's not his fault! It's mine!"

"It's no ones fault, Roxas. It was just an accident. Everyone in the Organization was worried that you weren't gonna make it. You should just run it off as an accident."

"Alright, thank you, Namine."

"No problem!" She said smiling. "You should just explain that to, Axel. He's been really down in the dumps. Sense this has happened."

"Yeah I will, Namine. You don't have to worry."

She smiled a big, sweet smile and let go of his hand. She got up and walked toward the door. Knowing that, Roxas couldn't wake, Axel up she got a book off of the shelf and threw it at Axel.

"Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks."

Axel got up and walked towards, Roxas. It looked like he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He yawned and then sat down on the bed. He looked at him with those big, green eyes of his.

"Hey, buddy do you need anything?"

"No, but someone told me that you blame yourself."

"Ugh, Namine."

"Namine told me that you shouldn't blame yourself. She also told me I shouldn't blame myself either. She said it was an accident."

"But I could have saved you! You could have been killed"

"I could have, but I wasn't. You see it was just an accident. But that doesn't mean that we should blame me or you. But that also doesn't mean that we can't go back either."

"But..."

"No buts, Axel. It could have happened when I was fifteen. It doesn't matter, so just stop blaming yourself alright."

"Okay."

"Where's the Axel smile, huh?"

Axel then smiled a hearty smile. Later that day Roxas had the needles taken out of him and they went back to the clock tower. Roxas was a little nervous but quickly learned that he was okay. Roxas just was a little more carful of where he stood on the tower.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay this chapter is a little strange. But I remember when he fell of the tower in KH2 and I couldn't really think of what to do in this chapter. So tada this chapter was born. Now I was having major writers block so this is the best I could do. And what's a story if theirs not a little drama in it. So no flame!**


	8. Age 6

_Day 11, Age 6_

Roxas had woken up to a very unpleasant shock. He fell out of bed and landed on the floor in front of someone. He looked up to see an electrified, blonde haired women staring at him.

"Larxene!"

"That's right. It's my turn to watch you, and boy are we gonna have fun."

"Please don't hurt."

"Oh, im not gonna hurt you, Roxas. Your just gonna hang with me for the day. Now is that so bad?"

"If I say no, will you shock me?"

"Maybe, now come with me."

Larxene grabbed Roxas's arm and dragged him out of the room. Every Organization member looked at Roxas with terror in their eyes. After about a few minutes Larxene had pushed Roxas into her room and had locked the door behind her.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He said with sheer terror in his voice.

"No, now why did you get that idea?"

"Ummm....."

"Oh never mind. All your going to do is help me."

"Help you what?"

"Apparently, I owe Xigbar something. But he won't tell me what? I need you to find out what?"

"Soooooo, your using me for your biding."

"Basically! Now go I need to find something."

She pushed him out of her room and slammed the door shut. Roxas walked over to Xigbar's room and entered it. His room was very messy and kind of dark. He saw Xigbar playing a game on his xbox. He was playing with other members and Roxas quickly recognized the player. MusicLover9 was Demyx. DeadlyNightShade was Marluxia. Pyromaniac888 was Axel. And finally Free_Shooter was Xigbar.

"Hey Xiggy!"

"What the....oh hey, Roxas. Whatcha need?"

"Well Axel wanted to know what Larxene owed you. So he told me to ask you."

"Oh, that! She owes me nine hundred munny."

"Okay thanks!"

He runs back to Larxene to find her searching in her purse. "Well what did he say?"

"Nine hundred munny."

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Roxas."

She opens a portal. She then sticks a note on the bag of munny and throws it in. She gives a sly smile and puts her hand up to her head to try to hide it. She puts her hand up to here ear to listen.

"Damn it Larxene! You had to throw it!"

"Yep!"

She then turns toward Roxas and gives another sly smile. Roxas backs up in fear, wondering what the only female member will do to him.

"Okay, Rock-a.... Roxas now we can have some fun."

"Fun? Larxene are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Never better. We do you ask?"

"Well you've never been nice to me. Why now?"

"Okay, Xemnas said I have to be nice to you or I get turned into a dusk."

"Wow, that made me feel special."

"I know, now um what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to pick something. I know you hate me with as much hate as you can feel, but just give me a chance."

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you usually do?"

"What everyone else does."

"Oh, well what do you like to do."

"Mess with people."

"Well, I could help you do that?"

"Now wait, you would help me make peoples lives miserable?"

"Well, im not completely evil. I wouldn't want you to get turned into a dusk."

"That's swe.......I mean thanks. You know what, go have fun with someone. Im not gonna make you hang with me."

"Really, thanks Larxene you're the best!"

He runs up to hug her leg. And amazingly she doesn't stop him. He then runs out of the room to go have some fun.

"Hmm, kids, he's really not that bad actually. I hope no one heard me say that."

He runs into Zexion in the hallway. Knocking him over.

"Oh, Zexion im so sorry." He said helping him up.

"It's okay number thirteen. Accidents happen."

Roxas gives an almost, Sora smile and continues to run down the halls. He takes a wrong turn and then gets lost in the lower basement levels of the castle. Roxas never really went down here. The basement level of the castle was were Vexen's lab were, laundry room and indoor training rooms for when outside was taken. Roxas had a bad feeling being down here. He said in a quiet voice to see if someone was down here with him.

"Hello?"

Nothing. He didn't mind it down here when he was older, but being younger it really frightened him. He thinks that walking back would be a good idea, but being six, curiosity over came him. He walked down the long, dark halls. Listening for sounds or movements. He had just walked past a door when something grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Roxas it's just me, Vexen."

"AHHH!!!"

"Shut up boy. Now listen, im going to do a few experiments on you, for you interest me now that my potion had turned you into a sniffling six year old."

"But, but, Vexen I don't wanna be tested on."

"Well to bad. Now hold still, this will only hurt for a second." He says pulling out a big needle.

After seeing the huge needle, Roxas could only think of three things to do. One, was to get out of their and run. But he knew that Vexen would find and catch him. Two, was to try to fight him off. But a six year old couldn't do any real damage. Three, was to scream as loud as his little lungs could. He thought for a minute while watching the needle become ready. So he did the only thing that he could do. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOME ONE HELP!!!!!!!"

"Oh, be quiet you infant. No one will come to help you."

Roxas knew that their was a slight chance that no one would but still, he had to try. He only had about three screams left.

"PLEASE SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Roxas, screaming isn't going to help you."

"AXEL, DEMYX, ZEXION, MARLUXIA, LARXENE!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE COME!!!!!!"

"Okay, fine, scream all you want. No. One. Will. Come. For. You."

Roxas's lungs were on fire. He had never ever screamed that loud before. He needed a drink to continue, to cry for help, but he didn't have anything. So taking up all his courage he screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"I!!!!!!! NEED!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That is it, Roxas. You have been very naughty. And know not only will you get a needle, but you will also get."

"Get what?"

Roxas looked towards the door and found a member looking at Vexen with anger in their eyes. Roxas was whimpering so he couldn't really tell who it was by their voice. But he knew that it had to be Axel. No one would have come quicker than Axel. Right?

"Now listen you, you better let him go on the count of three or you'll regret it."

"Or what?"

"One."

"Oh my, im sooo scared."

"Two!"

"Come on, hit me with your best shot."

"THREE!"

Roxas looked at the member that had threatened Vexen. He waited to see what would happen until they got to three. He was shocked to see who had come to save him. At the count of three, electricity shot out and hit Vexen. Making the room light up. Vexen fell with a thud to the floor.

"Now what do you say to, Roxas?"

"Im sorry, Roxas."

"Good, now come along, Roxas. Lets get you out of here."

Roxas got out of the corner and followed Larxene. He stared at her with strange yet thankful eyes. She looked at him to see the young one looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Well I saved you, so quiet crying."

Roxas whipped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Larxene again.

"What!?"

"Why, why did you save me back their."

"Because, I wanted to."

"Your lying."

"So what if I am."

"Well I just wanted to know the truth."

"Okay, fine then. Your not that bad of a kid. Your kinda starting to rub off on me. So when I heard your cry for help I came running as fast as I could."

"Aww you care about me."

"Hey, hey I never said I liked you. I said your starting to rub off. Starting, is the key word their."

"Oh, well still you came. So that's good, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But don't tell anyone, because if you do you may not get my help anymore. Got it?"

"Got it."

After Larxene brought Roxas back up to the upper levels of their home. She made her way back to her room. Roxas then went out to the balcony. He thought about everything that had happened to him so far on his ageing adventure. And sure it wasn't awesome, but he really didn't hate it either. It was a confusing feeling. He watched the sky and listened to the sounds. You could hear just about everything from the balcony. He heard the door open and turned to see Namine.

"Hey, Namine!"

"Hello, Roxas. What are you doing out here."

"Nothing really. Just watching the sky and listening to the sounds."

"Do you mind if I join."

"Sure, I could use some company."

She walks over and looks out over the railing. It was a weird yet beautiful spot. Their were stars yet it wasn't completely dark out. It was like it being half dark but dusk is still around.

"Look, Roxas theirs Kingdom Hearts!"

"Yeah, it looks done, but Xemnas said we still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, your lucky being able to leave the castle."

"You can too if you really wanted to."

"Not really. I have to stay here because it's dangerous for me outside this walls. This is the closest I ever get to freedom."

"You know what, one day when im normal. I'll show you the outside worlds. That way you won't be so sad."

"Im not sad. I just get a little lonely in my room. That's all."

"Well you shouldn't be sad or lonely."

"Yeah, well I better get back to my room. I've got nothing better to do."

She let out a smile, but Roxas knew that she really wasn't smiling. Deep down, she was crying and sad. It was a sad smile, a fake smile. A smile that said that she didn't want him to worry. But it didn't help him. It just made him sad. It made him feel lower than a nobody. It made him feel smaller than life itself. He gave a smile back and she seemed to by it. She left the balcony and Roxas just hung his head in shame.

He left the balcony a few minutes later and headed to bed.

_Day 12, Age 6_

He woke up with a groan. He had realized that he had never know what his six year old self looked like. He walked over to the mirror to examine himself.

He was a bit taller. And his hair was too, which he had all of his spikes. He had all of his adult teeth except for five of them. But he knew by tomorrow that they would come in. He really hadn't changed much, but he knew that, that would stop soon enough. He groaned thinking about being a ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen year old. For he knew that he would hate those ages the most.

He got changed and went down stairs to meet Axel. Axel's hair was more of a mess than it usually was. It wasn't spikier than normal, just a little matted. He greeted Axel and then grabbed a poptart.

He then saw a note on the fridge for.

_Dear Roxas, It seems that it was my turn to watch you play or do whatever six year old boys do, but under yesterdays shocking surprise I need some bed rest. So under my watchful eye you can do whatever you please. Just please don't scream again. -Vexen_

Roxas gave a slight giggle and turned around towards Axel. Axel was eating his cereal until he saw the boy giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, but anyways what do you want to do today."

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"Why are you so grumpy today?"

"Im just tired."

"Let me guess. You, Demyx, Marluxia and Xigbar had an all nighter of video games."

"No, not video games. Just video game."

"Great my one day off and your tired. That's just my luck."

"Yeah, yeah."

Axel yawns and then slams down into his Frosted Flakes. He punches him until he wakes up.

"Yeah im gonna go see how the others are doing. You try not to make a mess."

"Yeah sure, sure."

He turns around to find Axel on the floor. He just runs into Xigbar's room. He finds Xigbar still sitting up, but asleep. He pushes him over so at least he could be comfortable and then he heads for the next room. Demyx is actually in his bed but he was chewing on the controller. He pulls it out and heads toward Marluxia's room. He had his butt in the air and is on the floor. And someone had writing on his face. Not really wanting to touch him, sense he was in that position, he just takes the controller and throws it at him. His butt falls to the floor.

He exits his room and he decides that today would be all to himself. He watches t.v and eats and it's just a relaxing day to himself. He then crawls into bed and falls asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay day two was kinda boring. Okay it was a little boring. But I really had no idea what Roxas and Vexen would have done. So this is what you get, sorry. But hey the first day is pretty good, so it evenings itself out. Stay tuned for age 7!**


	9. Age 7

_Day 13, Age 7_

"Wake up my little pride and joy!"

"Mmm"

"I said WAKE UP."

"Yawn, what do you want from me Superior."

"Today is the day where I take care of you."

"Im seven. Don't you think I can take care of myself."

"No, so lets start."

"Ugh."

Roxas takes a shower and gets ready while the Superior eagerly awaits his day with him. Roxas brushes his teeth, doing anything to stall. He checks himself out before starting his mind blowing day. He has all of his adult teeth, his hair is a little longer and he's taller. Nothing new for him, as nothing drastic is going to happen to him at age seven.

"Are you almost done?"

"Coming, coming."

He exits the room to begin his day with the Superior. He had never seen the Superior so, happy. It was like he was hanging out with his son in his eyes. But in Roxas's eyes it was like hanging out with the freaky old man across the street. Xemnas had literally grabbed Roxas's hand and was holding it as he almost skipped to the meeting room. Roxas could here snickers behind him, but quickly shot a death glare to anyone behind him.

"Okay, Roxas we're going to have a meeting. Can you be still and quiet."

"Im not three you ass." He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Good and after this we'll....."

Roxas really couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the Superior when he was fifteen. But being seven, it was like scrapping out your eye with a spoon. All he did was talk and talk and talk and TALK! Roxas knew that he had to do something. So he asked a question that would really startle the Superior.

"Um, Xemnas, can we do something?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Well, I wanna go to the beach."

"Well I guess that can be done. Okay during the meeting I'll bring this up just sit quietly?"

"Can I sit in my own chair?"

"No, you'll fall."

"Im seven."

"NO!"

"Fine."

During the meeting Xemnas tells everyone to get ready for the beach. A bunch of squeals were heard. As soon as the news had been heard everyone got ready for their day at the beach. Roxas was dismissed to get ready as well. And soon everyone was ready. They stood outside while Xemnas checked to make sure that their day was perfect. Everyone had to bring something. Roxas and Namine was to bring nothing, Larxene towels, Marluxia umbrellas, Luxord drinks, Demyx music, Axel food, Saix chairs, Zexion sun screen, Lexaeus toys, Xaldin munny and Xigbar camera. Everyone ready, they entered the gummy ship.

When they arrived at the beach they all got settled. They picked a bright sunny spot near the water. They set down their towels, chairs, umbrellas and food and they went their separate ways.

Xemnas sat in a chair under his umbrella that said LEADER in bold letters. He was enjoying some sun but was just relaxing really. Saix was also in a chair right under the sun, eating some chips. Watching everyone make a fool out of themselves. Xaldin was getting a tan. While every now and then he would get a chip thrown in his mouth. Zexion was on a blanket under a umbrella reading. Lexaeus was listening to music while making some sandwiches for the members having fun.

"Hey! You all need to watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Vexen was walking looking for shells. Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar were running playing tag with each other. Demyx in the lead with Xigbar coming up the rear. Screaming and running kicking sand in peoples faces. But by accident of course. Marluxia was building a sand castle with Larxene. They were the king and queen of Castle Oblivion number two. It was actually a pretty good castle. An exact replica too. While Roxas, Namine and Axel were in the water. Splashing each other in pure delight.

"LARXENE! MARLUXIA! COME IN THE WATER IT'S GREAT!" Axel screams.

"Sorry but were building a castle."

"Come on Larxene. How old are you? Five."

"Ugh, come on do you really want to be electrocuted?"

"You've been in our pool and you haven't shocked me."

"Ugh fine let me take a picture."

She gets up and takes a few pictures. She then throws the camera towards Zexion who catches it. She then walks toward the ocean until two boys whistle at her.

"Hey sweet stuff. Wanna hang out with us?"

"Um no."

"Awww come on baby."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Sure, sure." The two boys grab onto her arms. Restricting her from moving and surprisingly they were stronger than they looked. She couldn't use her powers for they would draw attention to themselves.

"Let go of me!"

Axel walk over two them with an angry face. "Let. Her. Go."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"This." He picks up one boy and throws him in the ocean. He then looks over to the other boy with a still angry face. "You want some of this?"

"No!" They then run away.

"You okay Larx?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. I would have taken care of myself, but we can't use our powers. And what harm can a girl do in a swimsuit?"

"It's rather fitting isn't it?"

"Yeah."

She was wearing a black two piece suit. With a lighting strike on the bottom and a matching one on top. They then went into the water were Roxas and Namine was left.

"I thought you could handle people by yourself?"

"Oh shut up, Roxas."

They played in the water and sand until the sun went down. Xemnas relaxing and enjoying himself rented a hotel so they could stay a little longer. Axel, Roxas and Larxene went for a walk on the beach during sunset. Roxas in the middle holding both of their hands.

"Im glad you talked Xemnas into coming here."

"Me too Axel."

"It's enjoying just relaxing for a day or too."

"Yeah Larxene."

They walked and talked get strange stares from other beach goers. While Zexion and Xigbar looked from the balcony of their room.

"They look like a family, don't they?"

"Yeah Zexy."

"I never thought I'd see Larxene so happy."

"I thought she would be happy drunk. But she just gets madder."

"Good, thanks for the warning."

Roxas gets tired and Axel puts him on his back. He sleeps holding onto the pyro's neck. While Larxene and Axel walk.

"You wanna go back?"

"Na im good Ax. So you and him are really close."

"Yeah, but nothing more if your trying to imply that."

"Im not. Me and Marly are that close."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Well don't get all defensive about it."

"Im not. Lets just go back."

"Okay."

They head back and put Roxas to bed.

_Day 14, Age 7_

Roxas wakes up to the sound of the ocean. He jumps put of bed to look out the window. A huge smile appears on his face. He sees his friends walking down to the ocean. He puts on his trunks and run to them.

He catches up to them and they have a picnic. They play and talk and have a good time. They watch the sunset and head back to the hotel.

"Now we have had our fun and relaxation so now it is time to go." Xemnas says with stress in his voice.

"Awwww, but we just got here."

"We have to go number II. I'd like to stay too but we must leave." Xaldin exclaims.

"I know but we have to go." Vexen says.

"Yes Superior." They all say.

They all got on the gummy ship. Sighing and some trying to escape. They returned to the castle and returned to their work. Roxas goes and takes a walk with Namine. Everyone else sits at the table and is sad. They all go to bed with a sad face. But Roxas and Namine are happy. She's happy that she could go outside of the castle. And Roxas is happy that he could make her happy. He got to see a true smile. A really bright and happy smile. His day at the beach was fun. He had to say. But making people smile. Making someone that he cared about smile was just as fun to him. He couldn't have asked for more.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Beach day with Roxy! Hope you all liked it? And sorry for the short second day. It has been hard to think up ideas for day two. But enough of me, go review. And go to my profile to vote on a new poll.**


	10. Age 8

_Day 15, Age 8_

He wakes up in the middle fo the night. Still tired and groggy from the tiring two days. He hears a loud bang in the kitchen. No one else hearing it and feeling brave he goes to check it out. He summons his keyblade which is eight times his size. He has to literally drag it across the floor. He goes down to the third or fourth floor. He then hears it from the kitchen. He heads toward it and takes them out, while knocking over a chair or two. Luxord comes down to find him fighting and watches him take out the last one.

"You can really fight, lad."

"Yeah, but it's so hard to fight when the thing is twice my size."

"Well you are a little short for an eight year old."

"Ha, ha. Im going back to bed so bla."

"Fine."

Roxas dismisses his weapon and drags himself up the stairs. Their bedrooms being across the castle he lies on the floor. In the pitch black hall and goes to sleep. Not evening knowing that his eight year old self is afraid of the dark.

He wakes up on the living room couch. He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth and hair in a way. He looks at himself in the full length

th mirror. He's taller and his hair is longer. His eyes seemed to have turned an aquamarine color. Which isn't his natural blue eye color. He brushes it off knowing that they'll return back to normal. He leaves the bathroom to find everyone staring at him.

"What!?"

"Nothing, nothing!" They all say.

"Ugh, you all are impossible."

He walks away to go to Namine's room. Everyone turns toward Vexen.

"How come his eyes are Sora's color and not his own?"

"Xemnas, calm down. Their will be other minor side effects, but his eyes will return to normal."

"Well did it effect him too?"

"No, Superior. It only affects whoever drank it. Only, Roxas was affected."

"Good then."

Roxas goes into Namine's room to find her drawing. He walks over to her slowly to not scare her. He looks over her shoulder to finder her drawing someone. A boy with ice cream in his hand on a clock tower. He looked sad and lonely. But in the background their was two people looking over him.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"Um why yes it is. And the people looking over you is me and Axel."

"Why would I be by myself."

"I wouldn't know. Maybe angry and wanting some time to yourself."

"Good point."

He talks to her for awhile before realizing it was almost night. He gets up to notice something strange is happening to Kingdom Hearts.

"Namine wanna come with."

"Where?"

"Just follow me."

He leads her to the top of the tower to find that Kingdom Hearts has backfired some hearts and their falling towards the ground. They hear Demyx's sweet sitar in the background.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

He grabs her hand and she grabs his and the ballroom dance. A little awkward at first but they get over it. Sure he was the same height as her but that's okay. They move slowly and gracefully across the little space on the tower. The music leading them on what and where to go. And the hearts falling almost like fireworks. Kingdom Hearts was shining and they were happy. She put her head on his shoulder. And they danced the night away.

"Hey come here."

"What is it Axel?"

"Larxene, look." He points to Roxas and Namine.

"Well want do you know. He got the girl."

"And all thanks to the sitar and a backfire."

"Yeah."

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Now on a balcony Axel and Larxene were dancing. Every now and then glancing up at each other. From the Superior's deck sit Xemnas and Marluxia.

"Ah, young love."

"Yes it is Superior."

"It's a strange, wondrous sight."

"Yeah, their growing up."

"Yes."

"Namine looks so happy being around him."

"Yeah, but would you have thought on Axle and Larxene."

"No, never."

They dance until Kingdom Hearts stops backfiring and the sitar stops.

"Axel, you do realize that were still friends. Nothing more and I mean it."

"I know. But Roxy couldn't have all the fun, could he?"

"Well it was fun while it lasted. See ya Ax."

"Bye."

He continues to watch Roxas and Namine dance their little hearts out. Well dance their little bodies out. Namine goes back to her room and he goes back to his. He quickly falls asleep in a happy state.

_Day 16, Age 8_

He awakes with smiles in his face. 'Have fun?' was the comment he heard all day. And so did Namine. He ate his breakfast in silent until someone brought it up.

"WILL YOU ALL GET OFF MY BACK!"

He runs out of the room to Twilight Town. Axel quickly catches up with him. He sits on the clock tower with Roxas, watching him angrily eat his ice cream.

"You gonna comment too?" Roxas snaps.

"No, but dude just let it go."

"Why should I?"

"Because it was nothing, their just messing with you."

"Oh no their not. They all hate me now."

"They don't. It was just a joke."

"Whatever."

"Roxas, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Please buddy, wake up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't stay asleep. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Im begging you, wake up."

"What are you talking about!? Im right here and im clearly not asleep."

"Buddy don't go. Please hang on and wake up."

"Axel, are you alright."

"Please wake up, Roxas! Please! Don't leave! You have to wake up!

"Huh!?"

Roxas opens his eyes. He is staring into green eyes.

"Oh, your awake!" He gives him a giant bear hug.

"What happened?"

"When you heard the crash you were the first to get their. When all of us arrived you were unconscious under a chair. It seems you can't really fight when your under this potion can you? Anyhow, you've been asleep for the past two days. Can you remember any of that?"

"But wait. I won against the heartless! And Luxord saw me!"

"No, you lost. And Luxord was the first one to find you. You must have heard his voice and in your dream thought that he was congratulating your victory."

"So the moment with the music and Kingdom Hearts backfire, with me and Na...."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. No wonder the days went by so fast."

"Yeah, everyone was worried that they were gonna lose you. We all took turns watching you. Only me and Namine talked to you. She heard you mumble something. But it wasn't very clear."

"Oh! Well im gonna get out of bed."

"You can't."

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?"

"Vexen's orders."

"Sigh, how great."

"It's okay, I'll keep you company buddy."

"Thanks, you're the best."

He thought about his dream. He had been so happy, but it was all a lie. He liked her yes. But she would never like him like that. He was just fooling himself. He spent the rest of the day with Axel. Enjoying the company of his best friend and other friends who had come to visit him in bed rest.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Fooled ya! It was all a dream, nothing more. But who knows it might happen. You just have to stay tuned. But if you don't you'll never know. And if you review Axel will give you some sea salt ice cream. Its gooooood. You know you want some.**


	11. Age 9

_Day 17, Age 9_

Roxas thinks about his previous adventures. It was rather strange to think about how much horrible stuff that had happened to him. Pretty weird to him. But he mostly thought about his dream. He wish it could happen in real life. Hell if he had to he'd knock over another chair and have that dream again. But he knew it would worry Axel, so he wouldn't do it.

He got out of bed and looked at himself. Still short and scrawny. Hair was longer by a big difference. And luckily his eyes were his color. A light baby blue but in between a aquamarine color blue. His Roxas blue eyes. He went out of his room and closed the door behind him to find a note on the door.

Dear Roxas, you are home alone thanks to Xemmy, I mean Xemnas. Kingdom Hearts I hope he doesn't find out that I just called him that. Any who he gave everyone missions today so you and Namine are in this huge castle alone. Your nine so I hope you can take of yourself. And try not to ruin the castle. If you do he'll whip you. He has a spiky branch under his bed. If you make a mess and can't fix it. Burn the branch. BURN IT!!!!!!!! GOT IT MEMORIZED!!!!! Well enough of that. See you soon, Axel. :)

Roxas ripped the not from the outside of his door and threw it in the trash. He then goes into Xemnas's room to find no 'spiky branch'. He finds a note on Xemnas's door.

Dear Roxas, FOOLED YA! He has no spiky branch. I just said that to scare you. Please don't hurt me when you return to normal. Well again. See ya soon, Axel. :)

Roxas again ripped the note from the door hoping to find no more. He could write but Axel's writing seemed to bother him. He doesn't know why, maybe because his cockiness doesn't look right in writing. He goes down to get breakfast to find yet another note.

Dear Roxas, it's Zexion not Axel so READ THIS. I made you and Namine breakfast. But she was asleep earlier, so would you give her, her breakfast and this notes from Marluxia. Thank you, Zexion.

Roxas took his and Namine's breakfast into her room to find her sitting up.

"Hello Roxas. It's good to see you moving."

"Haha. Here's your food. And a note from Marly."

"I never knew he had a nickname?"

"Yeah it's easier to say Marly than Marluxia."

"Hehe, but you never bring me breakfast. What's the occasion?"

"Were alone in this castle for who knows how long."

"Oh my. Well that's okay, well be fine. I just hope no heartless appear in the castle."

"Okay, so I was under a chair. No need to tease me about it. Anyways, what's the note say?"

Namine, your alone in this castle with Roxas. If you hear anything weird. Stay together and stay in your room. Theirs a lock on the door. And don't let Roxas do 'anything' like shall I say, jump on you. I know he's a good kid but you never know. Just be carful. Your buddy, Marluxia.

"Now, Roxas. You wouldn't jump on me would you?"

"Never!"

"Good, this food is wonderful. Zexion is a great cook."

"I know right?"

"So when you were unconscious, what did you dream about?"

"My friends."

"What did they do."

"We played and danced and did stuff like that."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for awhile. They stared at Marluxia's note. How awkward could he have made their day. Namine finally spoke up.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna go outside."

"And do what?"

"Take a walk."

"Nah, id rather do something funnier."

"Oh, okay."

"You wanna go in the pool."

"Not really. I wonder what there is to do in this castle? Like what we have never done before."

"I think I saw some games on the coffee table for us to play."

"Cool. Lets go play then."

They head to the living room to find a note on the wall.

Roxas, I put some games on the coffee table for you and Namine to play. Please don't eat the pieces. I know your older but your still a little baby to me. Who needs love and....um never mind. Xemnas.

"Wow, are you gonna eat the pieces?"

"NO!"

"Im kidding. So what do you wanna play."

"Battleship."

"Okay then."

Forty minutes later

"B9."

"YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!!!!"

"Im sorry Roxas. Don't whine about it."

"Im not whining. It's just, oh never mind."

"Hehe, hey I wonder what the other members do in their free time. Lets go check it out."

"Okay, but if were caught."

"I'll take the blame. Lets go!"

The head to the Superior's room. Nothing out of the ordinary their. Just hearts, hearts, hearts. Until they spot something unusual."

"Hello, what's this? A teddy bear."

"Wow, I never knew he had a thing for bears, Roxas."

"Neither did I. Lets get out of here. Xigbar's next."

They continue on to go to everyone's room until the stopped off at Roxas's room. Namine spoke up.

"We won't go in your room. That's your personal space."

"But we can go in other peoples room?"

"Hey, they've locked me up. I need a little freedom."

"Okay, okay. I was kidding."

"So what have we found out from going into other peoples room."

"Not to snoop."

"No im mean. What did we find out about them?"

"Oh, Xemnas has a teddy bear. Xigbar loves chocolate. Xaldin hates bugs. Vexen is a freak without the freaky scientist fib. Lexaeus has a diary. Zexion has some adult magazines. Saix has a plushie heartless that says 'happy birthday Saix from Xemnas'. Axel we didn't go in his room. Demyx thinks Hannah Montana is cute. Luxord also has some reading magazines not for our eyes. Marluxia has a hidden stash of rum. And Larxene well she keeps a journal of pranks on what she's done to us so far."

"Wow, I don't think I can look at Zexion without smirking."

"Who knew the bookworm would have those."

"No kidding!"

"A least he hide them."

"That was good. So what to do now. It's only 4:30pm."

"We could watch tv."

"Nah, hmmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"I wonder what they think of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well two fifteen year old kids join their group. One of them being the nobody of Sora. The other being the nobody of Kairi. Don't you think we might put off like were all that."

"Come to think of it when we were new. We might have."

"So what made them change their mind?"

"They became friends with us."

"Do think that was th only reason alone."

"Yeah, I mean really. What are they gonna do. Talk bad about us."

"I guess your right."

They play for awhile until it becomes night. And still no one was here. Roxas moves his pillow and comforter in Namine's room and he sleeps on the floor. Not liking the emptiness of the castle. He then falls asleep.

_Day 18, Age 9_

He awakes to a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Roxy! It's Axel. Listen I got done with my mission so im coming back early."

"Great."

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired and bored."

"Why tired?"

"You try sleeping on the floor."

"I did but my floor was comfy. Why did you sleep on th floor?"

"Because I hate having the empty feeling so I went into Namine's room and slept on the floor. While she slept in her bed."

"Oh, wow. Well I'll see you soon. See ya."

He hangs up to find that Namine wasn't in her bed. He lays in his makeshift bed until Axel appears.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Wow your makeshift bed sucks."

"Thanks."

They continued to talk until he heard Namine call form the kitchen.

"Roxas, do you want some coffee!?"

"Um, no thanks!" Axel was snickering "What!?"

"You wanna a smoke?"

"Ugh, Axel nothing happened last night."

"Sure. Whatever you say."

"Im serious! Why does everyone think that im gonna jump on her!?"

"Cause you want to."

"No I don't!"

"Um yeah you do."

"Why do think I would?"

"One, I know you like her. Two, your somebody was Sora and her somebody was Kairi. He probably wants to jump on her. And three, you're a guy! It's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Ugh your as bad Marly."

"How?'

"Read the note, it's in the garbage."

He picks it up and reads it.

"Even he thinks you would!"

"Shut up."

"N-O. No."

"You know what I think I will kick your ass, when im back to normal."

"Oh, come on. It was a joke."

"Oh, well."

"Your really moody."

"Ugh. Im gonna go get breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah! But one question, how was it last night?"

"Ugh!"

He punches him in the arm and Axel rubs the sore arm he now has.

"It was a joke. A J-O-K-E, joke."

"Oops, my bad."

"Moody."

They walk down the halls until they find Namine. She was cooking pancakes.

"Hey guys! How was your mission?"

"Great and how was your dat......day?"

"Good. It was fun."

"Axel shut up."

"Yes sir."

"I made pancakes. It's the best I can do. I've been taking cooking lessons Zexion. He can cook."

"I know."

"These are great, Namine."

"Thanks, Axel."

They eat in silence until Marluxia comes home. She fixes him up a plate and they again eat in silence. He then takes her up stairs. And Axel tells Roxas to go into his room. He closes the door and they continue their talk.

"I wonder what their talking about?"

"Probably what I was telling you, Roxas. Did he jump on you?"

"Ugh."

_Namine and Marluxia's conversation_

"How was your day yesterday?"

"Great! We had so much fun!"

"What kind of fun?"

"Not that kind. Like laughing and stuff."

"I just worry for you. Your like my daughter."

"I know Marly."

"Who told you that!?"

"Roxas."

"Ugh."

"Don't 'ugh' me."

"What the hell. Why are his sheets in here."

"He didn't want to sleep in his room. So he slept in here. On the floor. While I slept in my bed. Get it?"

"Are you sure he didn't jump on you?"

"Im sure! Marluxia, you are so protective! Why do you worry about him!?"

"Your not a guy. You wouldn't understand."

"Fine."

"Fine then."

Roxas comes into the room. Hair a mess and looks tired.

"Ummm, hey sorry to disturb you guys. But I need my sheets."

"Roxas, run." She silently tells him.

"Huh?"

Marluxia slams the door shut. And picks him up by the collar.

"What did you do to my daughter!?"

"Huh."

"Im sorry I mean Namine."

"Nothing I swear!"

"Sure."

"Mar Mar he didn't do anything wrong. Now put him down!"

"But Namine."

"No buts. Put. Him. Down. NOW!"

"Fine."

He gets dropped to the ground. She rushes over to dust him off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

The rest of the day it was so awkward between everyone. He fell asleep in his bedroom with Marluxia near the door. Monitoring every little sound he made. It was like having a stalker. Creepy was all he thought when he tried to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay a lot of talking and hardly any, well, non talking. Yeah, don't know how I thought of this, just stared to type and before I knew it everyone was assuming the did something last night. Oh well Axel and Mar Mar started it so their. Review and get a tasty piece of cake. Zexy made it so it's awesome. It's vanilla. Well why are you still reading review dang it REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Age 10

_Day 19, Age 10_

He gets up and quickly takes a shower. His friendship with Marluxia. Has taken a turn for the worst. He now has a freaking stalker. Maybe he can clear the air with him. He looks at himself before leaving.

He has super long hair. He'll grow into it. And he is still a bit scrawny but he's getting out of it. He then pushes his hand through his hair. Making it spikier than usual. He then walks out the door. He passes Marluxia in the hall.

"H...Hey Marly."

"Hello, Roxas."

"Your not mad at me?"

"No, but I will be watching you."

"Hahahahaha." They both laugh.

"No, im serious. Do anything you'll regret and I'll find you. You understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

He does the 'I'll be watching you sign' and continues down the hall. Roxas dies a little inside and walks to the living room. Getting awkward stares from everyone he passes. He can't take the stares so he heads to the library. He runs into Zexion.

"Hello, Roxas."

"Hey, you say anything and you'll regret it."

"Yeah, sure. You know everyone is playing with you?"

"Sure, that's what you say."

"Whatever, believe what you want. I'll im saying is the more you deny it the more people will do it."

"Yeah, say shouldn't you be reading smut in your room."

"Ugh, rude."

Zexion leaves and Roxas sits in the room. He thinks about everything. He hates himself. He hates everyone. No one believes him, ever. He can't stand it. Everyone was having so much fun when he was little. But now that he's older, people treat him like crap. I guess that's what growing up is about. He remembers the fun he had with everyone. Happy memories. He leaves the library to go to the roof.

He arrives at the roof about an hour later. Kingdom Hearts shines brightly. He grabs his chest in agony, how he wished for a heart of his own. He sat down and felt something wet on his cheek.

"A.......tear. But how? I feel sadder than I ever have before."

He thinks about a time were he was just as sad. He couldn't think of a time, he gets up and screams.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!"

He then tumbles to the ground and cries. He cries as much as he could until he fell asleep. Axel finds him on the ground he walks forward to step in a wet puddle.

"He was crying."

He runs back down to the meeting room where everyone was waiting. Everyone stared at him with a blank face.

"Well, where is he?"

"Xemnas, he cried himself to sleep. We have to lay off of him, we should throw a party for him. That'll cheer him up. I mean he screamed out 'why did everyone hate him' isn't that a sign."

"I guess. Axel your wish has been granted. Now everyone will have to do something."

"Everyone needs to chip in." Axel says.

"Okay, well need food, music, games, decorations and someone to stall him." Xemnas tell everyone.

"I call music!" Demyx screams.

"Me and Xaldin will do food." Zexion exclaims.

"Larxene and I will take care of the decoration." Marluxia says.

"Me, Lexaeus, Vexen and Saix will take care of the games." Xigbar shouts.

"Good I'll supervise it. But who does that leave. Axel and Luxord. Luxord will you help with the music. Axel you and Namine stall." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir." Everyone agrees.

_Music_

"Okay Luxy, we need to pick out some cool tunes."

"What do you think will be good?"

"No Jesse McCartney. He hates him. But he does like Green Day."

"Alright, Green Day it is. Why is their a Hannah Montana cd in here?"

"NO REASON!" He says grabbing the cd.

_Food_

"Okay Xaldin what do you suggest?"

"Cola, cake, chips and your great roost beef for the main course."

"Thank you. If you get the stuff I can start cooking."

"Alright!"

_Decorations_

"Marly why did you pick us for decorations?"

"I was a little hard on him so im gonna make his party the pettiest thing he's ever seen."

"Okay, then."

"Great now if you can put your ideas on a piece of paper we'll choose on the decorations in the store."

"Great."

_Games_

"Im guessing that no one knows how to do any games." Xigbar says.

"Not really. Im a scientist I don't have time for silly games!"

"Vexen's right. Im not the gaming person." Saix quickly responses

"It's not that hard. Just think." Lexaeus says.

"Okay I was thinking on poker, pinata, and twister. Sound good?" Xigbar complies

"I guess." Everyone else agrees.

"Great!"

_Stalling_

"Okay, Namine we have to stall him. He'll be asleep for the rest of the day so we have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, how about going to Twilight Town."

"Great idea!"

_Day 20, Age 10_

Roxas finds himself in Twilight Town when he wakes up.

"Okay, am I dreaming or something, or what!?"

"No Roxas, me and Axel took you here to relax."

"Okay, Namine."

"Here buddy, have some ice cream!"

"Thanks, Axel!"

They eat and relax until Axel's red phone rings. He gets a text message and quickly reads it.

_Axel, it's Larxene. You can bring him back now. The party is in the ballroom. Until then, see ya Ax._

"Okay lets go Roxas. It's getting pretty late."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can so lets go."

He makes a portal and they arrive in the castle. Namine puts her hands over his eyes. He blushes but Axel grabs his hand and leads him to the party. He can't here anything or see anything all he can do is walk. He continues until Axel lets go of his hand. He stands their while Namine quickly makes sure that everyone is ready. She removes her hand and.

"SURPRISE!"

"Okay, what the hell. What's going on here?"

"We were mean to you lately so now were gonna make it up to you by throwing a party. Look Vexen even's in a dunk tank." Axel says.

"Give me the balls."

He runs over and hits the target on the first try. Vexen falls. He doesn't mind it because he's ice and ice is frozen water, but as soon as Larxene shocks it his body is in pain. Roxas the rest off the day dances and plays and eats until he can't anymore. He falls on the couch that was in the ballroom. He thanks everyone and thinks about his party before falling asleep.

Xemnas was smiling, well trying to at least. Xigbar was laughing at Saix. Xaldin was also trying to smile. Vexen was in pain. Lexaeus was sitting their. Zexion was handing out food. Saix was chained to a pole. Axel was playing poker. Demyx was dancing. Luxord was beating Axel at poker. Marluxia was dancing with Namine. Larxene was shocking Vexen. And Roxas was enjoying it all. He then falls asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!!!!!!!! I can't stand it. Sorry if the chapter wasn't good. Or boring. Like I said, WRITERS BLOCK! But im gonna take request for what he will be doing at ages 11 and 12. 13, 14 and finally 15 I have a plan for but not the other two. So see if your idea will win. You'll get credit at the end in the authors note and your idea will come to life. For im running out of ideas. So again post them in the review. But it has to be something they haven't done yet. Thank you and good luck! And sorry if the other chapters weren't as funny as the earlier ones. For he's discovering his true feelings for a certain someone.**


	13. Age 11

_Day 21, Age 11_

He awakens on the ballroom couch. Dazed from lack of a comfortable sleep and sweaty from the black leather couch, he gets up. He finds Saix watching him. His golden eyes burying his blue.

"Excuse me."

"Im glad your off your lazy butt. Cause now were gonna train."

"Is it even your day?"

"Who knows! No get up and meet me in the train grounds outside."

"Yes, sir."

Saix poofed away in a flash. Roxas quickly began to run to the location of meet. He had always feared Saix. He used to love watching him get angry when he would prank him. But he was defenseless and no one would help him except Axel. And Axel didn't need to get in anymore trouble. He ran into Axel in the hallway. He ran past him but he grabbed his coat hood, stopping him.

"Let me go!"

"Where you off to in a hurry?"

"I have to go meet Saix!"

"Why?"

"Were gonna train and if I don't, well I don't wanna know what will happen."

"WHAT!?"

"Huh?"

"You know how to fight! But your at a disadvantage! No your not going."

"But he'll KILL me if I don't go."

"No he won't."

"Yes he wi.....how am I at a disadvantage?"

"Have you looked at yourself?"

Axel holds up a mirror and he quickly realized what Axel meant. He still hadn't grown into his super long hair. He could hardly see as it was with his super long bangs in his face. He was a bit taller at least. But he was scrawnier now because he had grown. And his face had lost that young look, it looked a bit older and it didn't fit his body at all. And his feet and hands were HUGE. Yesterday he had been able to move freely, but as he was running a bit towards Saix he was clumsier. He was in NO shape to fight.

"Alright, Axel, lets go."

"Thank you."

Axel dragged him towards the Superior. Xemnas looked a little shocked to see them. He leaned forward to talk to Roxas.

"Roxas, Saix is wanting you in the training grounds."

"SUPERIOR, NO!"

"Excuse me."

"He is in no shape to fight. He even knows how to fight, so why should he fight now. Huh? He's not doing it."

Saix popped into the room about to ask Xemnas were Roxas was until he saw him with Axel.

"Your supposed to be with me?"

"No he's not. He doesn't need to or can't fight right now. He will not fight."

"SUPERIOR! ARE YOU GONNA GO WITH ME OR AXEL! WHICH IS IT!?"

"Um, well."

"Never mind Xemnas. Well fight! If I win I get Roxas and if you win you can have him."

"Your on."

They walked to the training grounds getting ready for their match. Roxas was worried for Axel. Sure people had beating Saix before, but when they did they were half way gone themselves. He knew Axel couldn't fight him. He'd tried before and always lost. He would have to train. Even though he'd be beaten. Not from Saix, but from the ground that he would fall on.

"Ready, pyro?"

"You bet mut."

They fought in the blink of an eye. Saix hadn't gone berserker yet, so that gave Axel a chance. Axel was throwing his chalkarams and catching them a few seconds later. Saix hadn't even landed a hit on him yet. That's when Saix went berserker. It was over, Roxas thought. Saix had caught Axel after lighting him on fire. He was literally beating the blood out of him. By the end of the match Saix had won. Axel laying on the floor not knowing up from down. Roxas seeing the sight ran towards his best friend.

"AXEL! Are you okay!?"

No answer.

"Please get up, wake up, please just don't die!"

Still no answer.

Everyone seeing Axel in such bad shape quickly gathered around him too. Roxas couldn't believe what Saix had done. He had never been so ruff with anyone in the ring. He stood up looking at Axel's mauled body. He was bruised and had scratches everywhere. He had a massive cut on his chest. A lot of blood was coming from the cut. He was breathing but it was quick and unsteady. Everyone quickly got together and carried him to the infirmary.

Vexen closed the door behind him and was in the room for about three hours. When he was done he looked at Roxas. Roxas quickly asked the questions anyone would have asked.

"Is he okay? Will he live? How bad is it?"

"He'll live. He's fine. And what happened."

"Yes tell me!"

"He was knocked unconscious by the second or third blow. Then the lose of blood didn't help either. This put his body in a state of panic making his breathing unsteady. He'll be okay but he'll be unable to do a lot for a few days. You can go see him if you want."

"Thanks, Vexen."

Roxas runs through the doors. He sees Axel in a bed. He then runs towards him but slows down to not trip over any cords.

"Axel."

"R, Roxas."

"Axel."

He looks down at the floor and starts to weep.

"Don't cry Roxas."

He hugs into his neck and runs out the door. Jumping over every cord and everything that was helping Axel heal. He bursts through the doors and runs off. Everyone looks at him. Xemnas turns to Saix.

"He will not practice. Axel was right."

"Yes, Superior."

Larxene gets up and sees Axel. While everyone else was being concerned about Roxas.

"Hey, Ax."

"Hey, Larx."

"What happened with Roxas?"

"He came in and looked at me. Then looked at the floor and wept. Then he ran. I must be a monster. For him to run off like that."

"I'll go talk to him."

She turns to walk out of the room but hears Axel's faint voice.

"Larxene, thank you."

"Hm."

She smiles at him and continues to walk. She goes over to Zexion and asks if he knows were he is, having that amazing nose of his. He says he's on the roof above his bedroom. She quickly poofs their.

Roxas is on the floor crying. He's sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He can't even bare to look up from his stomach. Larxene walks over to him and puts her arms around him and gives him a hug.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"It's all....all my fault that....that, Axel's like this."

"He doesn't blame you. And it is not your fault."

"If....if I hadn't told Axel about S....Saix he wouldn't be near death."

"But he's not. He's just bruised up. Now, I know that your live has been sad ever sense this has happened to you. And im sorry for that. But think about the time that you fell off the clock tower."

The memories flooded his head. Him being helplessly pulled toward the ground and Axel screaming out his name.

"Or when you were asleep for two days."

He also remembered when Axel called out his name. In worry that he'd lose him.

"Axel was, sad. And blamed himself. He blamed himself for not grabbing you, so you wouldn't fall. He blames himself for not getting their quicker so you wouldn't be unconscious. Everything that happens to you. He blames himself for."

"But it's not his fault!"

"And this isn't your. Blaming yourself for another's accident is only showing that, that person has a special place in your heart. I know we may not have hearts. But, we all feel emotions, not knowing why. Sometimes their an act to fool others. But this emotion your showing, that everyone is showing, is no lie. It truly proves that the heart and where the heart should be. Are amazing things."

Roxas get up and so does Larxene. He then runs into here crying.

"I just wanna make it all go away!" He mumbles into her coat.

"I know you do. And so do I. But he'll get better. So do you wanna go see him again."

"I just wanna go to bed."

"Then go. You can see him first thing in the morning."

Roxas nods and smiles at her. He runs into his room and lays down. Tears still streaming from his cheeks. He quickly falls asleep. With the fight playing over and over and over in his mind.

_Day 22, Age 11_

Roxas gets up and runs to the room where Axel is. People are coming and going into the room. Zexion and Demyx come out and greet him but quickly disappear. He goes in.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hello."

"Are you gonna cry again?"

"No."

"Well talk to me. It's good to have your company."

"Same here. So how are you feeling?"

"Not great. But I think I'll be able to move around tomorrow."

"Great! Listen, im sorry for running off yesterday."

"It's okay."

"I guess."

"Yeah it is. So do you mind helping me up?"

"Yeah."

Roxas helps Axel sit up in his bed. So he can look at Roxas on eye level. They talk for hours and hours, until Axel can't talk anymore. Roxas leaves Axel to rest and visits Larxene.

"Hey Larxy."

"Hello. What's up?"

"I wanted to say thank you for yesterday. It really helped me."

"It's okay. I had to help you. You are his best friend, right?"

"Right."

He leaves Larxene's room and visits Zexion. He helps him make some cookies and brings them to Axel who was still asleep. He leaves them on the table and writes a note. He then leaves to go to bed.

When Axel awakes it's 2:30am. He finds some cookies on the table along with a note. He reads the note and then smiles.

Dear Axel, You're my best friend and nothing can stop that. You'll always have a special spot in my heart. Always, like I hope I do in your heart. Get well soon. From, Roxas.

______________________________________________________________________________

**This idea was giving to me by reddoggie. The idea was. Have Roxas try to fight but someone doesn't want him to. This chapter was sad I know. But you know what. Life isn't always cheery when you grow up. And this is Roxas, who in he game always reminded me of having a sad or almost sad life. And I think he did. So deal with it. Thank you.**


	14. Age 12

_Day 23, Age 12_

Roxas awoke to see Axel in his swimming trunks. He looks at him strangely. While Axel just looks at him with his happy yet cunning smile. Roxas looks at the clock and then pinches himself. Axel walks over and sits on his bed.

"You okay?"

"Umm, yeah. It's just, why are you, in that?"

"Oh this. Were going to Destiny Islands!"

"You serious!" Roxas screams in delight.

"Yeah! I got the Superior to let us go."

"Cool, just a day with us buddies."

"Ummm, I was hoping that, Namy could come."

"Oh yeah. She can come, Axel."

"Cool, now go get a shirt and put your swimming trunks on."

"Kay, and you go get a shirt yourself."

"Fine."

Axel leaves to go to his room to get a tank. Roxas gets up and heads to his closet to get his favorite trunks. Their black and white and he can now just fit into them. He puts them on along with a black tank. He looks at himself in the mirror.

The bangs in his face have lifted so he can now see. But the bangs are wider than before. They'll thin out before he was back to normal. He was the same height as before and was normal weight. He didn't look scrawny or underweight, just normal. And his hands and feet, well, they were still pretty big. He left his room to run into Axel.

"Good job. You wore the same black tank as me."

"Im not changing."

"You don't have to, lets just go get, Namine."

"Okay, Roxas. Lets go."

The walk down the hall to find Marluxia in Namine's room. He was telling Namine something, but they couldn't really here what they were saying. They walk over and Marluxia looks at them like they were freaks. His eyes drifting towards Namine who was drifting over to their side. He grabs her by the shoulder.

"What are doing?" Marluxia asks her.

"Ummm, well we were gonna head out. To the, ya know. Beach."

"WHAT!?!? With these nobodies!"

"Now what's that supposed to mean." Roxas screams.

"Rox, stay out of it." Axel whispers.

The two of them back away a few steps to let Marluxia try to keep Namine locked away. He turns his attention to Namine. She again looks at him. But this time she's got a death glare.

"Namine, sweetheart. Why do you want to go to the beach?"

"Because I hate being locked away in here. And me and Roxas will be fine. He will not, can not. I don't even think he can, Marly, jump on me."

"Ugh, fine but your not gonna wear a bikini. Are you?"

"What im a supposed to wear! A winter coat."

"Ummmmmm, no, but..."

Namine gives her signature look. The pout look. Marluxia looks at her and tears are forming in her eyes. He backs up and listens to her reasoning.

"Thank you. I just wanna go to the beach with them, that's all. And Axel invited me, not Roxas. So please let me go?"

"Ummm, fine. But please be safe. Don't drown or get attacked by a shark or something. Okay?"

"Oooookay. Come on guys. Lets go!" Namine said embarrassed.

They nod a thank you at Marluxia and head out the door. Axel and Roxas walking side by side. Namine behind them. Axel creates a portal and they walk through it. The soon end up at Destiny Island. Roxas takes a look at Namine who's face has lite up. She steps out of the portal to feel wet sand on her toes. She runs toward Roxas.

"Roxas, this is....amazing. It's the best thing I've ever seen. It's a dream beach."

"Yeah, Namine, it is. Axel are you gonna be okay, ya know, with the fight."

"I'll be fine, Roxy. Vexen said I was healthy and ready to go back to my normal stuff."

"Cool."

All three of them head towards the paupo tree. Roxas and Namine sitting on the tree while Axel leans on it. The watch the bright sun hit the ocean and reflect off of it. Roxas strikes up a conversation.

"Hey, doesn't, Sora, my nobody live here?"

Namine stays out of the conversation, leaving it up to Axel.

"Yeah, but I would think it's fine. I mean were here for relaxation, not to pick a fight."

"Yeah, but."

"But nothing! So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know. Namine?"

"I could care a less." She replies.

"Axel?" Roxas asks.

"I guess we could sit here a while longer."

"Great." They both reply.

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi pull up on the beach. They look over at their favorite spot to relax. The paupo tree. When they look over, they see three people have already claimed it for the day. The look at each other in confusion.

"Sora, Riku, who do you think is at the tree?" Kairi asks.

"Don't know. Were the only ones who use it." Riku tell her.

"Well then, the only way well find out is if we ask." Sora says as he runs towards the tree.

"SORA!" The both reply.

Sora and gang run toward the tree. While Roxas and gang have yet to notice. Sora climbs up the steps and slowly walks forward. He tapes the blonde haired boy on the shoulder.

"Um, hello their. Im Sora."

Roxas turns around to find two bright blue eyes in his face. Along with a bushy bunch of brown hair. He's startled and falls off the tree.

"Roxas! Are you alright?" Namine says hopping down from the tree.

By then Riku and Kairi have caught up to Sora. Namine helps Roxas up and turns around to stare at them. Axel too turns around. Their staring at the other group, it's a little awkward at first but Sora steps forward.

"Um, hey! Im Sora this is Kairi and he's Riku."

"Nice to meet you. Im Roxas and that's Namine and Axel." Roxas replies.

"That's funny."

"What is, Sora?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, it's just that. If you take out the X and rearrange the letters. It spells Sora."

"Oh, that is, uh, funny." Roxas says nervously.

"I've got an idea." Kairi tells everyone.

"What?" Everyone wonders.

"How about, Sora and Roxas hang out. Riku and Axel. And then, Namine and me."

"Sounds good!" Everyone says.

Everyone meets up with their partner and goes off. Riku and Axel head off to the other side of the island with the obstacle course. Namine and Kairi stay at the paupo tree. And Roxas and Sora go off to the side of the beach that has the secret place.

**Riku and Axel**

"So." Riku Said.

"Sooooooooo." Axel agreed

"I haven't seen you hear before. Do you live here or something?"

"Um, no, were just here for vacation. Ya know, a time of relaxation."

"You and everyone else seem really familiar."

"Why do you say that?" Axel said nervously.

"I don't know. Your red hair seems so familiar. Like I've seen it before. And with that girl, ummm...."

"Namine."

"I think she helped me once. And with that, Roxas kid."

"Yeah."

"I think I had a fight with someone like him. I think it was to help, Sora."

"Oh, such silly stories."

Axel walked over to the obstacle course. He's about to step to the next plank before...

"WATCH OUT!"

"What, why?"

"This is me and Sora's course. Kairi is the referee, while me and him race. I put up this loose plank one day. To trick him and so that I could win. He fell for it a every time. But before our world disappeared and I went into darkness. It tricked him less and less."

"Go on."

"Well, we still race these days. But he doesn't fall for it like he used to. He just sometimes forgets that it's their. And now we just race for the heck of it."

"Oh."

"Do you and your friends ever do stuff like this?"

"Yeah, sometimes. One time me and Roxas we were trying to find, Namine a gift. To cheer her up. So we found the perfect item."

"Cool."

"Well, Roxas wanted to buy it and make me find something else. But I wanted to buy it and make him find a different thing. Well we fought for a little bit, but quickly realized we should just put both our names on it."

"Cool, so how old are you guys?"

"Well, im the oldest."

"Me too. Im sixteen."

"Im, umm, sixteen too."

"Really? You don't look like it."

"Early bloomer."

"Okay, and how bout them."

"Namine's fifteen and Roxas is twelve."

"Really, oh."

"Oh what?"

"The guy I fought was fifteen."

"You think it's him."

"Yeah, well just kinda. He looks like him, I think. And sounds like him too. Only his voice is a little higher."

"Well he's not okay!"

"Okay."

They both climb up the ladder to the rope. They both, barley fit on top. The sit and quietly watch the clouds go over head. Enjoying the relaxing scene.

**Kairi and Namine**

"So, Namine."

"Yes."

"Do you like, Roxas?"

"WHAT!?!?!? ME! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?!?!?" She says embarrassed.

"Because you look at him differently than you look at that cute red head or Sora or Riku."

"You mean, Axel."

"Yeah. So, do you like him or not?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause were friends."

"ALREADY!"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I guess you could say a little. But he's like.....sigh."

"TELL ME!"

"He doesn't like me. I mean, who would like me?"

"I do! And what's so wrong about you?"

"My skin is super pale, im quiet, my personality is nothing like his......im just, not for him."

"Of course you are! I mean I see the way he looks at you! He likes you too."

"Sure, Kairi. But, do you like, Sora?"

"Yep! I MEAN NO!"

"Hehehehe."

"WHAT!?"

"I know you do, so their."

"Ugh!"

They move from the bridge over to the paupo tree. They sit down to continue their discussion.

"How long have you known, Sora and Riku?"

"Ever sense I was four. I washed up here when I was little. And soon, they befriended me. But when we were fourteen..."

"Im listening."

"It's just so hard to talk about."

"I won't judge."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Riku turned to darkness and I lost my heart. Sora became a hero and saved me. But, Riku and Sora went away. And suddenly I came back here. But when I woke up they were here too. I just think something isn't right."

"Well...don't worry about!"

The two girl sit and watch the sun slowly disappear and start to become closer friends by the minute.

**Sora and Roxas**

"It's weird dude. Were different ages, have different personalities, yet we look the same."

"Yeah, weird, huh."

"Yep, you look just like me when I was twelve!"

"Does that mean im gonna look like a clown when im fifteen."

"Ye.....HEY!"

"It was a joke."

"So."

"So."

"What world are you from?"

"Twilight Town!"

"Never heard of that. What's it like?"

"Their always a sunset."

"Really!"

"Well no, but it always looks like it. And when we do have sunsets, their the prettiest."

"Cool. Roxas, I fell like you're a part of me. Is that weird?"

"No."

They sit and watch the waves wash upon the sand. Roxas turns and mumbles to himself.

"If only you really knew." Roxas mumbles.

_Day 24, Age 12_

A ball hits Roxas on the head. He jumps up to see everyone. They were smiling and Axel came running up to him. A smile on his face.

"Hey sleepy head."

"What happened?"

"You feel asleep yesterday, write their on the spot. Sora and them stayed knowing we didn't have a place to stay."

"Cool."

"Come on, were playing volleyball."

"Okay."

The team was Sora, Riku and Kairi versus Roxas, Axel and Namine. Sora's and Roxas's team was a good match up. From the fighting that Sora and Riku did on their last adventure they didn't really miss a ball. And Kairi was also good for she was on a volleyball team and was their star player. Roxas and Axel were also quite good for going on missions. But Roxas ever now and then missed a ball because of his short stature. Namine wasn't used to this a missed the first few balls, but being the nobody of Kairi, quickly picked up the game. She would hit the ball almost like Kairi with a slight difference and would usually score a point.

"RIKU! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Sora asked

"WE CAN'T LET THEM BEAT US!" Kairi yelled.

"WE SHOW THEM NO MERCY THEN!" Riku told them both.

Sora's team were quickly beating Roxas and gang and they to had to yell.

"ROXAS, I DON'T THINK WE CAN WIN!" Namine shouted at him.

"I AGREE!" Axel agreed.

"JUST HOLD IN THEIR!" Roxas yelled.

They played for another minute or two before losing. Score, Sora's team 20. Roxas's team 14. They sat down and watched the waves of the ocean. While Axel had gone to the main land to get something. He came back with a ice cream in hand.

"You don't know how hard this was to get." Axel stated.

"What? Ice cream. No it's not, it's all over this island." Riku explained.

"Mmmmmm. What is this?" Kairi asked.

"Sea salt ice cream. It our favorite. It really the only flavor we'll get. Where we come from, it's on every ice cream stall." Roxas told them.

"It's yummy! What stall did you get this from?" Sora asked.

"A stall called 'Ice Cream Galore'."

"Well, Axel, it's very good." Namine told him.

They then ate the ice cream on the beach and laid back to relax. Enjoying the warm water hit their bare feet. The warm sun against their skin. The soft sand on their backs. The palm trees moving in the breeze. The good friends next to their sides. They laid their and watched the sun set start to go down.

"Come on guys! We gotta go to the paupo tree!" Sora yelled.

They all ran to the paupo tree and took their seats. Riku leaned against the tree trunk. Axel sat down on the grass next to him. Kairi and Namine sitting on the tree trunk above the land. While Sora and Roxas got the tree trunk almost hanging above the water. The sunset was slowly going down and then Sora spoke up.

"Will you guys.....ever come back?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I feel like I've known you guys for awhile now. And you said that you had to leave soon. So I wanna know. When will you come back?"

"Im not sure. I wanna come back soon too. But, we may never get to again." Roxas spoke up.

"It sucks that you guys don't live here. We could hang out all the time. And eat, ummmm, sea salt ice cream together!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess we could." Namine said after giggling.

"Well, we better get going." Axel said.

"Okay, but when you guys are ever close by. Stop by and see us." Riku said.

"We will!" The three nobodies told them.

The nobodies got into the boat and were starting to head to the main land so they could find a good spot and open a portal back home. Axel was rowing their while Roxas had his hand in the ocean water. Namine was looking back at them.

"Hey guys, look!" Namine told them.

They looked back to see them on the dock waving goodbye to them. They stopped to just barley hear their goodbyes.

"SEE YA!"

They knew it was Riku. His voice was slightly bit higher than Sora's and they could see his lips move.

"WELL MISS YOU!"

It was Kairi. Her female voice stood out from her two male companions.

"COME BACK SOON!"

It was the hero himself. Sora had then jumped into a boat and it was rocking dangerously. The boat flipped and he went into the water. He pulled himself back onto the dock and shock his head like a dog.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted.

"UGH! WHAT'S WITH YOU!" Riku snapped.

Sora laughed and they headed back to the paupo tree. The nobodies found a good spot to open a portal and returned back to The World That Never Was to find Xemnas, Marluxia, Demxy and Larxene standing their talking.

"HEY! LOOK PEOPLES THEIR BACK!" Demyx squealed.

They walk over to them except for Demxy who ran. And meet up with everyone. They look at them with questioning eyes. While the three of them look at them with nervous eyes. Marluxia walks over and puts his arm around Namine's shoulder.

"Did you have a good vacation, Namine?"

"It was wonderful, Marluxia. We had the best time and Sora, Riku and Kairi played with us. Thank you for letting me go, Marluxia."

"Your welcome. Now lets go to your room so you can tell me everything you did."

"Okay."

Marluxia and Namine walk off to her room. Both in a good mood. Xemnas eyes the two boys standing before them.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah."

"OH LOOK! YOU BOTH KINDA GOT A TAN!"

"Come on, Demyx, lets go." Larxene said pulling him away.

"Interesting. Vexen said their were some side effects. It seems like your somebody was effected by this in memory lose."

"But how were, Kairi and Riku effected?"

"Im not sure, Roxas. Lets go see, Vexen."

They poof into Vexen's room to find him reading his notes on a project. They explain the situation and Vexen finds the bottle it was in. He examines it before explaining.

"They were effected because of the potion. Sora was because he's, Roxas's somebody, simple as that. Kairi was because her heart was connected with, Sora's. Like when, Sora released, Kairi's heart inside of him. But he also released his own heart. It effected her because her heart was inside, Sora's body. Riku, though."

"Go on number IV." Xemnas tells him.

"When, Riku fought, Roxas. He was trying his hardest to help, Sora. This may have put his heart in contact with, Sora's only a little. Making him be effected by this."

"This explains why he remembered so much about us." Axel said.

"Of course. Sora and Kairi didn't remember that much because they have had major contact with, Roxas. This is why, Riku's memory is hazy because he had the least contact. But enough to effect him. Though another reason why it would effect, Riku is because he had resided in darkness. But to be certain, further research must be done."

"Thank you, Vexen." Xemnas says before disappearing.

"Lets go." Axel says with Roxas quickly behind him.

Axel heads to his room and Roxas does the same. Roxas lays in his bed thinking about what a wonderful day he had. He had meet his somebody without him being aggressive toward him. Same way with Riku too. He then falls asleep with warm summer rays and cold ocean water in his dream.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, finally this story has been updated. BUT, this was an idea given to me by soraroxas365. The idea was. They go visit Sora or at least go to Destiny Islands. So review and wait until I can finish the next chapter. P.S. Sora, Riku and Kairi have already had their second** **adventure, ya know, KH2. But when Roxas turns fifteen again. They'll get all their memories back. But forget the two days they hung out with Axel, Roxas and Namine. And yes I know Larxene and other members die before KH2. But hey, in this story they came back to life or never really died. So just deal with it people.**


	15. Age 13

**Okay, a little note here. When Roxas talks and it's something like this. "HeLLO." It means his voice has just cracked. Well the capitals letters mean it. Unless it's all capital. Then he's yelling.**

______________________________________________________________________________

_Day 25, Age 13_

Roxas woke up to find it was a rainy, dreary day at The World That Never Was. He got out of bed and took a shower. The water was ice cold when it hit his skin. He shrieked when it hit his skin. Not wanting to take a shower, he just let the water hit him and got out. He walked over to his closet to put on his Organization XIII coat on. He looks at himself in the mirror while only in his black boxers.

His hands and feet were still large but not huge on him. His wide bangs were slowly thinning out. But their was something umm. Different! About him. His face had a more masculine look. His jaw was a little more defined. He backed away from the mirror and looked at the rest of him. He had a MAJOR growth spurt. He was a lot taller. And his chest had a little bit of muscles. He didn't have a six pack, but he did have some pecks. But nothing to visible.

Embarrassed, he hurried and put his coat on. He exited the room to find three nobodies on the floor. Demyx, Axel and Xigbar. The stand up and look at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"We heard you scream!" Demyx told him.

"You sounded like a girl." Xigbar said out loud.

"ThaNKs." Roxas said but yelped after hearing himself.

The other nobodies looked at him with big grins. Almost evil like. Roxas looked at them, embarrassed.

"You, um hehehe. Okay?" Demyx asked.

"HE'S ALMOST A MAN!" Xigbar yelled.

"Awwww, who has a case of the puberty bug? You do." Axel told him.

Roxas looked at him with hate. He ran off, impressing himself on how much faster he could run. They other nobodies look at him with wonder in their eyes. Roxas ran into Xemnas in the hallway. Xemnas looked at him in wonder.

"Hello, number thirteen. How are you?"

"........"

"Well, say something."

"Im gOOd."

Xemnas looked at him with caring eyes. He walks off and Roxas knows he's in for hell. He goes to watch t.v trying to hide himself. Lexaeus and Xaldin come up to him.

"Do you wanna talk?" Lexaeus asks.

"Anything odd happening?" Xaldin asks.

Roxas gets up and leaves with hate filling his mind. He runs into Vexen, Saix, Luxord and Xigbar.

"Welcome to MANHOOD!" Luxord says in a drunk tone.

"Ugh. Adolescents." Saix moans.

"Psh, you know you wished you were his age again." Xigbar mocks Saix.

"Poor thing." Vexen whispers.

Roxas angered by yet another group of members runs into his friends. Zexion, Demxy, Marluxia and Larxene.

"How's the little pubescent teen doing?" Zexion mocks.

"Be glad you not a girl. It's PURE HELL being a girl during puberty!" Larxene tells him.

"Roxas has hit P. U. B. E. R. T. Y...." Demyx sings.

"Stay away from Namine." Marluxia hisses.

Roxas, glad that Namine stays in her room walks to Axel's room. But Xemnas grabs him and pulls him into his room. He locks the door and pushes him on the bed.

"Now, im going to talk to you about....um. What's happening."

"You reAlly don't HAVe to."

"But I must!"

"GrEaT."

Xemnas sits and starts to explain.

"When a boy reaches a certain age he changes. His voice is for one and umm, other things."

Roxas is turning red and is killing himself in his mind. He listens for a minute and that turns into an hour. At the end of it Xemnas hands him a bag.

"Their."

"What'S thiS?"

"Look."

Roxas looks inside to find some deodorant and some, umm....adult magazines. Roxas turns bright red and throws it at Xemnas. Xemnas looks at him strangely.

"Im NoT gonna Own ThEsE. I have StUFF from when I Was ThaT agE."

He runs out of his room embarrassed. He goes into Axel's room to find him on the computer. He looks at him in shock.

"Whacha need?"

"WeLL XemnaS was talking to Me. And WoULD YOU just exPLAin this StufF to me for I have to LEARn it."

"Sure. But it'll be awkward."

"Nothings as aWKWArd as hearing it from XEMNAs."

"When someone your age comes into this. You get, what's the word, stinky. And you like girls a LOT more. And um, some weird shit happens. And well............"

After talking with Axel for a bit Roxas didn't become as embarrassed with Xemnas but was a bit shy. He didn't look at Axel the whole time but when he was finished he looked at him.

"And all that stuff. Got it memorized?"

"YeAh. Thanks AxeL."

"Welcome. You know, im sure you'll get over it by tomorrow or when your fourteen."

"Yeah."

"Good job! No cracks!"

Roxas giggles and leaves to his room. He runs into Namine in the hall.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas waves, worried his voice might crack. He starts to back away until Namine gets in his face.

"Aren't you gonna tell me hi?"

"Hi."

"Thanks, now what are you up to?"

"NotHINg."

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

He nods his head and runs into his room. Namine runs over to his door to find it locked. She starts to bang on the door and pull the nob. Every member comes to see the sight. She yells at him though the door.

"Roxas, come talk to me! Is it something I did!? Im sorry! Just please come out! I'll make you a bowl of ice cream! Come on, your voice must hurt! It's squeaky, so it must be sore!"

"Namine, lets just leave him alone. Kay?"

"All right, Marluxia."

The group leaves and Roxas hears the footsteps fade out. Sure, he would have loved to talk to her. But not like this. I mean, the other members already know and that's to much right their. He falls asleep, embarrassed.

_Day 26, Age 13_

He wakes up to see no members. He's relieved and gets up to do his thing. He walks out to find Axel's door closed. He tries to open it but it's locked. He walks away, not thinking any difference.

Namine then comes around the corner missing Roxas. She knocks on the door to find a bed headed Axel answer the door. She invites herself right in and closes the door behind her.

"Namine, what do you want?"

"Why is Roxas not talking to me?"

Axel wakes up and sits down on the bed with Namine. She moves closer to him wanting to know.

"Well, you see....."

"Please. Tell me, I wanna know."

"He's just going through some, um, difficult times. It's best to just wait until he gets over it. Like tomorrow, maybe?"

"Okay. Thanks for listening, Axel."

"Welcome."

She leaves his room and heads back upstairs. Disappointed in herself for being so inconsiderate.

Roxas was eating a bowl of cereal before he left to Twilight Town. He meets up with the three kids from before. He walks past them to be stopped by the girl again.

"Hello!" Olette cheers.

"Hey!" Roxas replies.

"Where you off to? If your alone we'd be glad for you to hang with us." Olette says.

"That's right!" Pence agrees.

"WHAT!" Hayner stops them.

"Huh?" The both say.

"The kid wants to be alone. So let him be."

"Fine." Pence says.

"Alright, but you didn't have to be so rude about it."

"RUDE I....."

Roxas just laughs and walks away. He remembers when he first met them. He also laughed at that. He orders some sea salt ice cream and heads to the clock tower. He sits and watches the sun. Remembering everything from the past few days. He feels happy having these strange yet odd memories. All the members have tried so hard to make him fell like he had a family. He heard a noise behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey, AX."

"Still got it?"

"Yeah, it's Not as baD but stiLL."

"Hahahahahaha."

"What!"

"It's just weird hearing you like this. I mean, im just not used to it."

"Ha, ha, ha." Roxas says sarcastically

"Don't make me hit that ice cream out of your hand."

"And let it hit SOMEoNe on the HeaD. Your nice."

"Gosh, make me sound like a monster why don't ya."

"That's becaUSe you are one."

"Ugh. That's it. Your in for it!"

"NooooOOOooooOo!"

Axel pulls Roxas into a portal and starts to mess with him playfully. He pulls his hair and takes a bite out of his ice cream. Roxas runs into a portal he makes and hides in his room. He eat his ice cream and then throws the stick at Axel.

They continue to play around like this all day. By the end Axel had won and Roxas was to tired to fight anymore. He walk over to his bedroom and falls asleep quicker than he had ever done before.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, same thing with Hayner, Pence and Olette. It effects them because they live in a in between world. So that's why it effects them. Also, they saw Roxas before they even knew him. Which is another factor that comes into play. The reason they didn't know him now is because he was little and now he's big. But when age fifteen comes, everyone will go back to normal. Not knowing Roxas at all. And im sorry, I tried really hrad to make this funny and awkward at the same time. Please review for me? Please?**


	16. Age 14

_Day 17, Age 14_

He awakes with a feeling of happiness. Only one day. One more day of being younger than he really is. And then he'll be fifteen again. Excitement went through his body. He had never felt this way before. He jumped out of bed and ran to his mirror.

He was at the same height as his fifteen year old self was. His bangs were back to normal. Everything about him was normal again. Except for his face. It still looked a little younger. But soon it would return to it's normal self.

He leaves his room to run into Axel. He falls backwards and rubs his nose. Axel stares at him blankly. Roxas looks up at him, a little bit of pain showed in his face.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah im fine." He says rubbing his nose.

"Okay then."

"What's with you? You seem a little odd today."

"Oh! Do I?"

"Yes. And why are you like this?"

"Because it'll be weird to have you normal again. That's all."

They start to walk down the hall.

"I thought you couldn't wait for me to be back to normal. Why this 'change' all of a sudden?"

"Don't know. Im just so used to you ageing ever day, that it'll be weird for you to just stop. Growing that is."

"No. It's okay. I understand where your coming from."

"Thanks. Sooooooo, what to do?"

"I don't know."

"I know! We could see how every else is doing. Ya know, are the glad, sad, angry. That your, ya know, gonna be back to normal."

"Great idea! Lets go!"

They walk all the way down to Namine's room. Hers being the farthest away. They knock on the door and wait for her to let them in.

"Come in!" Namine screams.

They both open the door to find her hair up in a ponytail and her dress was covered in dust. She had dust on her face and was cleaning her room.

"Woah! Nam, what's going on!?"

"Well, Axel. My room is so big. And sense I had nothing else to do. I figured id clean. Im mean im almost done."

"Well do you need an help!?!?" Roxas asked.

"I could use it. But you don't have to help!" She replied nervously.

"No. You need help." Axel told her.

"Okay then. Lets seeeeeeee. All that's really left to do is to make my bed, clean the floors and pick up pictures on the table."

"Then I'll wash the floor!" Axel said.

"That means that you pick up the pictures, Roxas." Namine said shyly.

"Okay." He said a little put off.

"Great!" She exclaimed.

"Lets get started, Roxy. We have to see other members." Axel whispered.

"All right." He whispered back.

Axel picks up the mop and starts to scrub the floors. Getting bored of this, he quickly finds a better way to speed it up. He takes of his boots, relieving his feet. He takes the two sponges and with some strings, ties the to his feet. He then begins to skate on the floor.

"He Rox! Nam! Look! Im skating!" Axel yells.

Roxas smiles at the sight and Namine giggles. Then they return to their work. As Axel continues to skate around on the floor. Namine begins to make her bed. She puts on the other sheet and straightens her bed so it looks like it as never been slept on. She then goes over to take a sip of her ice tea.

Roxas was picking up the pictures on the table. He looked over each of them with aw. Each of them was beautiful in their own way. One of the pictures was of Marluxia and Larxene. They were smirking as Namine was erasing Sora's memories. She was sad. Another was of Zexion and Lexaeus taking on Riku. But they never made it out alive. Next was one of Riku, Kairi and Sora. On the paupo tree, enjoying the sunset and sea. Then their was one that made Roxas smile. It was one of him and Axel on the clock tower. Enjoying their favorite treat.

"AXEL! Watch out!" She cried.

"Woah! That was close. Thanks Namy!"

He laughs and puts the picture down. Each picture made him feel something, that Xemnas said wasn't possible. Emotions. Each member had their own picture. Some made him happy, other sad, a few, angry. But one stood out from the rest. He picked it up and looked at it. He didn't know what it was. It wasn't drawn in Namine's style. But he soon remembered.

"_It's beautiful Roxas."_

"_Thanks, Namy!"_

"_Who's the one in white? Everyone in the picture is a member. But she's standing alone, smiling with you and Axel. Is......is that me?"_

"_Siwwy, Namy! Of course it is!"_

He can't believe she had kept it. He put it on the top of the stake and walked over to a dusty Namine and a wet Axel.

"Finally finished slow poke?" Axel asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you for helping me you two."

"No prob little one." Axel said heading for the door.

"Welcome!" Roxas said following Axel.

She smiled and watched the door close. The two of them continued down the hall until they got to Larxene's room. They knocked on the door to find her in a bath robe.

"What do you two want!?"

"Larxy, Larxy, Larxy. We wanted to know what you thought of Roxas going back to normal."

"Hmmmmm. Happy, I guess. Now leave! Im taking a bath."

And with that, she slammed the door. They walked over to Marluxia who was in his room watering a little potted plant of his.

"Marly, your thoughts."

"With what, Axel?"

"We know you were listening. Now spill." Axel said.

"Overjoyed."

And they continued the strike of knocking on doors and asking.

"Glad." Luxord said continuing his online poker game.

"Awesomely AWESOME!!!" Demyx screamed.

"Do I care. As long as he helps us get our hearts back, im good." Saix said.

They continue to ask until the get to Zexion. They walk the dark halls of their castle. They end up to a room that has a beautifully written sign on it, like most of the doors have on them.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah."

"I always wondered why some of the doors have writing on and some not? I understand why are room are numbered. And why the common rooms don't have anything on them. But why do the lower levels do."

"Older part of the castle."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah! The library, lab, training grounds and ummmmmm......"

"Yeah! What else!?"

"The back door!"

"Back door?"

"Yeah, it leads to the outside, or, our backyard. Common sense little Roxy."

"Shut up!"

"Now, now, now."

"Lets just go."

The enter the library to find it wasn't bright at all. Axel, never coming in here was surprised at how big it was. Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yeah!"

"You in never come in here?"

"When I was new. But that was awhile ago. But I never knew it was this big. I haven't been in here for like, years."

"Even I come in here. Everyone does. Even Demyx."

"Does that make me stupid?"

"You need to come down here more often."

And with that Roxas walked off. Axel stood their thinking until he realized Roxas had walked off.

"He....HEY! Wait up!"

"NO YELLING!" Zexion screamed.

Axel caught up to Roxas to find him behind a bookshelf. Axel caught his breath and was going to go over to Zexion. But was grabbed by Roxas.

"Are you crazy!"

"What?"

"I think we should come back later."

"Why?"

"Because he....."

"Who?"

"Zexion. He's in his mood and is in his reading area."

"Where?"

"On the couch!" Roxas whisper yelled.

"How?"

"How? What are you. The grammar police. You've just done a grammar questioning rule. Who, what, when, where, why. And sometimes how."

"I didn't do when."

"SHUT UP!" Roxas whisper yelled again.

"Why can't we go over?"

"Because, he's really into his book. He NEVER yells. Haven't you noticed, dumbass."

"Such language."

"Lets just go."

They were about to leave when they heard a slam.

"Shit!" Roxas whispered.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes."

They crawled on the floor to the exit before hitting their head on Zexion's legs. Where he was standing before them.

"What is it?"

"Did we bother you. Yes! We'll come back later." Roxas said nervously.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I was at a good part and the slightest noise can ruin a moment of excitement."

Axel snickered.

"Not in a perverted way you sicko!" Zexion yelled at him.

"Then wait. How come when I bothered you before when I first came in here when I first joined, you yelled at me for asking you a question?"

"Oh that. Don't worry about that. I was just aggravated that day. Now. What do you want?"

Axel explained the question and Zexion put his hand to his head.

"My answer is, if I could feel, in aspects of the word. Enjoyable."

Then the booming voice of the of Xemnas rang through the halls. It was dinner. They went upstairs, ate and then went to bed.

_Day 18, Age 14_

Roxas awakes with Vexen in his face. Lexaeus picked him up and they took him to the lab. They did tests till about 7pm. Which Roxas hated. Axel and Xemnas had appeared in the lab.

"I got the other answers" Axel whispered. "Lexaeus, didn't know. Vexen, couldn't care as with Xaldin. Xigbar, was happy for you, I guess. Xemnas, couldn't wait for you to get back to work."

"AXEL! That's enough!" Xemnas yelled.

"Yes, Superior." Axel said nervously.

"As I was saying." Vexen continued. "Roxas should stay in bed for today."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because. Roxas will, well, be in, how shall I put this......pain."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Roxas screamed.

"Side effect, sadly."

"How do you know?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"When this happened I put it on a little bug thing."

"You monster!" Axel screamed.

"Anyhow. I put it on the creature at 4:15pm. About three hours before hand, the creature could hardly move. I closer examined this and found the exact side effects for it's pain.

"What were they?"

"Well, Roxas. They were, joint pain, trembling in pain, screams of pain or cries and blanking out."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Don't worry. I examined you too and found that you will only experience the first two."

"Great."

Roxas got off the table and headed for the door. He fell in shock of the pain that rippled through his body. He almost fell on the ground, but Axel and Xemnas caught him.

"OW!"

"Theirs the pain. You drank it at what, 9pm. Well, it's 7pm. that's why you've got pain."

"But why, Vexen?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it's just your bones, muscles, skin and veins stretching out to their normal place. They've only stayed a certain size for two days, so they have to stretch to get back to their normal length."

"Oh. Well. OW!!!!!!!" Roxas said trying to pull himself up out of Axel and Xemnas's arms.

They caught him again and carried him to his room. Their he laid until they next day. He fell asleep in pain and joy.

______________________________________________________________________________

**One or two more chapters! Aren't you excited!!! How will this end? Will I twist the ending, will it be happy, sad, strange. Who knows? You'll have to wait. Just age 15 and maybe an epilogue. Haven't decided yet. Anyhow, aren't you happy for him to be back to normal and to read the ending? And will you be sad that this good story had to end? Hmmm, I wonder what you'll tell me in your review. Anyhow, enjoy this and review for me. Please!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Back to Normal

Roxas awakes to a startle. He jumps out of the bed and looks at himself in the mirror. He feels his face, chest, arms, hair.......he was back to normal. Everything was the way it was suppose to be. He was fifteen, same height and weight, same nobody that he always was.

His hair was tall with swerved spikes, his face looked the right age, he was tall...ish and he was, happy. He still had his big feet and hands and big cerulean greyish eyes. He was Roxas.

He walked out of the room and ran straight to the living room. Everyone was waiting for him. They were waiting to see if he was 'normal' or not. As soon as Axel saw his buddy back to normal he jumped up and hugged his buddy. Everyone was either smiling, nodding in approval or had a glad look to them. He walked over and Xemnas put his hand up. Which was a sign for everyone to shut up now.

"Roxas. Were all glad for you to be back."

"I never went anywhere."

"Sharp boy. But theirs one thing you should know about."

"What?" Roxas asked nervously.

"You won't be able to go on missions for awhile. About a week at the most."

"YEA....awwww."

"Vexen needs to make sure that everything about you is back to normal. Inside and out."

"Okay. Hey, do you guys know where Namine is?"

"She's in her room, Roxas." Marluxia quickly blurted out.

"Thanks."

He walks up the stairs and through the long hall. At the end was Namine's room. He opened the door and saw no one in it. He looked around to try and find her, but she was nowhere.

"Hello?"

He looked out onto her balcony to find her standing their. He opened that door and walked next to her and looked at her. She must have not noticed him because she would have said something by now.

"Hey, Namine! Look! Im back to normal!"

"Huh? Oh, hello, Roxas. And yeah, you are."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Your lying" He whined.

"When did you get to be such a whiner."

"He....HEY!"

"Im kidding, and really, im good."

"Hmmmmm."

"What?"

"Im trying to find out why you always lie to me so much."

"WHAT!? I DO NOT!"

"Hahaha!"

"What!?"

"I've never seen you mad. That's all."

And he was right. She had turned her body around to look at him. Her fists were sticking out to her sides and her face was red. He smiled at her. It calmed her down and she turned back around.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Im......IM GLAD YOUR BACK TO NORMAL!"

"Huh?"

She hid her face with her hair and he looked down at the railing. He saw a tear hit it.

"It's okay, Namine."

"No it's not."

He hugged her and she froze. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and they stood their for a second. Not saying anything.

"Namine."

"Huh?"

"I....I love you."

"Roxas." She said looking up at him.

"Yes."

"I love you too."

**The End**

(Simple and Clean starts playing, slow version)

_Credits_

_Game Designer - Tetsuya Nomura_

_Company - Square-Enix_

_Game - Kingdom Hearts Series_

_Characters From - Final Fantasy Series, Disney Movies, Original Kingdom Hearts Characters_

_Writer of A prank gone wrong - kingdomheartsgirl101_

_Illustrator of A prank gone wrong - kingdomheartsgirl101_

_Idea of A prank gone wrong - kingdomheartsgirl101_

_Music_

_Opening Theme - Organization XIII Theme by Music Directors at Square-Enix_

_Ending Theme - Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru_

_Cast_

_Roxas as Roxas_

_Axel as Axel_

_Namine as Namine_

_Xemnas as Xemnas_

_Xigbar as Xigbar_

_Xaldin as Xaldin_

_Vexen as Vexen_

_Lexaeus as Lexaeus_

_Zexion as Zexion_

_Saix as Saix_

_Demyx as Demyx_

_Luxord as Luxord_

_Marluxia as Marluxia_

_Larxene as Larxene_

_Sora as Sora_

_Riku as Riku_

_Kairi as Kairi_

_Hayner as Hayner_

_Pence as Pence_

_Olette as Olette_

_Special Thanks to reddoggie and SoraRoxas365 for ages 11 and 12_

_Thanks for reading A prank gone wrong. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for an epilogue. Thanks!_

_And a special thanks to the great actors and actresses that have made these awesome characters literally come to life. Without these awesome people who put all their soul and being into a character to make them sound real. Who knows what they'd sound like._

_Roxas - Jesse McCartney_

_Axel - Quinton Flynn_

_Namine - Brittany Snow_

_Xemnas - Paul St. Peter_

_Xigbar - James Patrick Stuart_

_Xaldin - David Dayan Fisher_

_Vexen - Derek Stephen Prince_

_Lexaeus - Dave Boat_

_Zexion - Vincent Corazza_

_Saix - Kirk Thronton_

_Demyx - Ryan O'donohue_

_Luxord - Robin Atkin Downes_

_Marluxia - Keith Ferguson_

_Larxene - Shanelle Workman_

_Sora - Haley Joel Osment_

_Riku - David Gallagher_

_Kairi - Hayden Panettiere_

_Hayner - Justin Cowden_

_Pence - Sean Marquette_

_Olette - Jessica DiCicco_

_And also a big thanks to the man who made this wonderful game come to life. Tetsuya Nomura, without you, this game would have ceased to exist. But you made it happen. You're a great game maker, stay that way. Were all waiting to see what happens next in the Kingdom Hearts series. So keep up the great work._

(Music starts to end but before ending you see a picture)

Organization XIII is on the clock tower. Back row, standing, left to right. Vexen, Luxord, Xigbar, Demyx, Xemnas, Saix and Lexaeus. Front row, sitting, left to right. Xaldin, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Marluxia and Larxene.

Vexen has his scientific face on. Luxord is holding cards out for you to pick one. Xigbar has a smirk on his face. Demyx has a hand on Axel's shoulder. Xemnas has his arms behind back. Saix is looking toward the sky. Lexaeus's arms are crossed. Xaldin is scolding. Zexion is eating his ice cream. Axel is messing up Roxas's hair with his left hand, holding ice cream in the other. Roxas is holding his ice cream by the stick in his mouth, trying to smile. Namine is leaning on Roxas with eyes closed smiling. Marluxia is holding his treat and holding a flower towards Larxene. Larxene has here legs crossed while holding her treat near her mouth. On the bottom it's says.

'Organization XIII. A different kind of family.'

(A poem appears on screen)

_There is always sleep between part and meet, with our usual words on the usual street._

_So let us part like we always do.....and in a world without you, I'll dream of you._

_When I come to, let us meet, with our usual words on the usual street._

(Poem fades out)

**Epilogue**

**Roxas's POV**

I was walking down the hall to the stairs. Trying to find them. I kept walking until I got bored. Then I let my mind wondered and remember everything that's happened.

'It's been about 3 weeks sense it all happened. And now, everything is back to normal. I have to go on missions like everyone else, I have my freedom back and im happy. Well, as happy as a nobody can be happy. But I rather do miss it all. It was rather...fun. I didn't have to go on missions, I could act up and get no punishment and it was rather interesting to see what I looked like when I was little. But I won't miss ageing every day or having no freedom and of course being treated like I was a imbecile. But other than that, I enjoyed being little.'

"Roxas!" Axel came running up to me.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to Twilight Town later."

"Ummmm, sorry, not right now. But later. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya, Roxas." He said waving to me.

"Bye, Axel." I said doing the same.

I walked a little further until I got downstairs. I was looking for the door to the garden. I walked and walked and walked until I found it. I opened the door to find Marluxia their. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Marly!" I said as I waved.

"Hi, Roxas."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Gardening. And you?"

"Trying to find you and this garden to ask you something."

"And what is it that you would like to ask?" He said focusing on his tulips.

"Well, this garden is pretty big. And you put a lot of time and effort in it. And the flowers are so pretty..."

"Spit it out."

"Can I pick some white roses?"

"Why?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"No reason." I replied putting my hands up in defense.

"Fine."

"Great!"

"Pick ten at the max!"

"Okay!"

I ran over and picked ten of the biggest, most beautiful white roses anyone could have ever seen. I took the scissors out of his basket and cut the thorns off. I then headed back and let my mind wonder again.

'As much as I whined about being little when I was little. I really don't see why I did. I mean, everyone was so caring or at least trying to be.'

I was almost to the hall where the bedrooms were before I passed Vexen.

'Oh yeah. Did I tell you? Vexen got kitchen duty for a month for messing with me. That'll teach him. He hates kitchen duty.'

I then passed Larxene.

"Hi, Roxas."

I smiled at her and continued on walking.

'And ever sense I became fifteen again. Everyone has acted differently. It's like we became a family. Xemnas is a little more lenient on minor stuff, fatherly if you say. Xigbar, well he's still...Xigbar. Xaldin isn't as rude as before. Vexen has learned to be a little less creepy towards everyone. Lexaeus has come out of his shell and talks a little bit more now. Zexion has learned to be a little less cold towards others. Saix is still at Xemnas's side. Axel is Axel. Demyx is Demyx. Luxord is, well tried, not to be an alcoholic. Marluxia isn't a overprotective father over Namine anymore. Larxene has softened up, if only a little. And did I mention? Namine is.......'

"Hi, Roxas. What are the roses for?"

"For you!" I said handing them over.

"I love white roses! You remembered. You're the best!"

I laughed when she said that.

"Stay right their. I have to put these in a vase."

I stood their waiting for her until I let my mind wonder again.

'I wonder how everyone else is doing? Remember the kids at Twilight Town? Hayner, Pence and Olette. They don't remember us anymore. Ever sense I got back to normal, they don't come up to us anymore. It's sad really. And what about Sora, Riku and Kairi? They remember us. But not the day we hung out with them. Every time we go their, which is rarely, the try to beat us up. Sora whips out his keyblade as does Riku and Kairi. Then we have to teleport off. It's annoying.'

She came running back. A real smile was on her face.

"Im back!"

"Yeah, you are."

"So ready to go?" She said reaching for my hand.

"Yeah." I said taking her hand.

We walked down the hallways before we got to the Superior's room.

"Why hello, Roxas. What do you need?" He asked.

"Me and Namine have a date. So well be back by 8." I told him.

"Tell Marluxia not to worry. Okay?" Namine quickly put in.

"I will. And have a fun time you two."

"We will." We both replied.

I opened a portal and held my hand out for Namine to go in. She slowly walked over. I let my mind wonder one last time before our date.

'As I was saying. Namine is my girlfriend. Great, huh?'

Once she was in, I followed her and closed it behind me.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Ending yeah!!!!! Hope you liked it. The poem was from Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories, Sora's story. And I copied the Kingdom Hearts II ending. See the ending, credits, epilogue. Hope you all will miss this story. Until my next story, so long!**


End file.
